


Recovering in Mount Kotula

by This_is_getting_out_of_hand



Series: Tales of Lylat [3]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_getting_out_of_hand/pseuds/This_is_getting_out_of_hand
Summary: Both teams are asked to follow two young children to a village leading to Mount Kotula, the Great Inactive Volcano.With the threat now over for now, Both Star Fox and Star Wolf get their bearing and rest for the time being.As they learn about the young children's culture and civilization, Fox learns more about Wolf. Are things really going well?





	1. Chapter 1

The small set of sharks gazed upon both teams eyeing their clothes, outfits and weird vehicles. Mako walked away bit stepping backward bumping into his younger brother Indra. Fox fixed his leg, attempting to stand up. His leg was healing just fine, to the point where he can stand but with mobility, he wasn’t there just yet. He placed a hand on Wolf’s shoulder to hold himself. He took a quick glimpse into the lupine’s eyes giving the face of_ ‘where were you?’_. Fox looked away turning himself around to face the young sharks. Fox smiled at both of them. Wolf crossed his arms turning away bit taking in the scenery. He noticed the tall palm trees with little coconuts just hanging up above them. He licked his lips, he didn’t drink anything in a while and he could go for a sweet drink. They looked good enough. He just needed to get to them. Krystal stood up looking at Mount Kotula seeing the volcano in the distance. Krystal rubbed her muzzle a bit. _ These sharks can swim fast. If they want us to follow them, how can we catch up? Our Arwings and Falco’s harrier could be too big to land. _

Krystal observed the young shark's outfit. These things were beautifully crafted. The straw waist Mako was wearing was hand made as it's patterns were hypnotizing. It seems to Krystal they took great care and pride in their tailoring and crafting. Indra's was a bit different. He had much more baggier pants that looked almost like sweat pants. They didn't look like any other material she seen before. Indra was also wearing a blue headband probably dyed and made out of leaves. Krystal though back to her first outfit before she was trapped in the prison that should inherit the name from. She didn't necessarily like how revealing her outfit was, but that was due to Cerinian Culture. She hopped to look into how they made their clothes.

“Where is your village?”, She asked. She rested her palms on her knees, swishing her tail playfully.

Mako rubbed his shoulder a bit. Mako bit his lip several times. He never seen outsiders before. They fought Ebirah, but how? Ebirah was a mighty beast. He still couldn't believe the village just sent him and his brother to get them. He looked down at Indra, nodding to him. He readjusted his light robe covering his chest. Indra

“Under”, he responded. Mako fiddled with his fingers.

Krystal turned back to face the rest of the group. Her eyes squinting bit trying to block out the suns bright beaming rays of sunshine.

“Looks like their village is underneath the volcano. No wonder why they were under the radar. Due to Aquas harsh waters they have been able to live in peace,” Krystal explained. She stretched her back, grunting a bit at the pulling muscles within her body."Though I'm not sure how.', she added. Fox hopped a bit on one leg. Fox gripped Wolf's shoulder a bit tightly. Krystal twitched her ears a bit before looking in another direction. She saw a small weird like dragonfly zoom past her, its little insect wings quickly fluttering before flying into the sky.

_Wolf is just here by a mission. Well not anymore but...He means no harm...I..think_

“So what should we do?”, Fox asked. A sharp pain went as quickly as it came from his wound. He winced a bit getting the attention of Wolf. Falco spoke soon right after, answering the vulpines question though it wasn’t directed at him.

“Looks like your losing your leadership skills Fox! I’d say we learn more about them! Maybe they can take us to their village”, Falco was eager. He has never seen a shark growing up all his life and this was his only chance to see more of them. This was a new change of pace, and now it was time to go along with the flow. Fox shook his head. Falco was getting hyped up again. He laughed a bit mentally to himself. Falco could cheer Fox up even on the darkest of days.

“Not so fast Falco, we need to ask for permission first. We can’t simply just waltz in. It would be disrespectful. We don’t even know what they want from us first.”, Fox fumbled a bit trying to maintain his balance. Wolf grabbed the vulpine’s hand that was on his shoulder eyeing on how long Fox could hold out. He remained silent. Just then a large whirring sound came from one of the Arwings. This caused the sharks to jump back a bit. It was a sound unlike anything they ever heard before. Everyone turned to see one of the Arwings cockpit slowly open it’s dark blue glass lifting slowly. A set of grey familiar ears popped up followed by some arms stretching, reaching to the sky. A large grunt can be heard sounding a bit old and raspy but quickly raised it's tone to a much more playful and lighthearted chuckle.

“WOO! I slept like a baby. Morning everyone!”, Peppy spoke. His eyes vibrating with energy and his body energized. Falco crossed his arms.

“Looks like sleeping beauty is up. You missed a lot old man.” Falco said. He smirked a bit before placing his hands on his waist. Peppy yawned showing his cute little buck teeth.

“Well I got a good night's rest. And from the looks of it, I can simply ask y’all to get me up to tune”, Peppy slowly got out of his Arwing seeing the young sharks. He buried his brow.

“Sharks...I thought they vanished. What a twist. From fighting a giant lobster to meeting two young sharks. “ Peppy rubbed his chin. He made a mental note before speaking again. “Alright, what else is new?”, He asked.

Slippy fumbled with his jacket. He pulled out his small tablet bringing out some numbers floating digitally in the air. He fixed his hat before opening his mouth.

“All Wolfens are A-okay. I did a low process scan of everyone’s ship before heading to sleep. Like I said before Fox and Falco’s Arwing are no more so I got errors with those. Peppy’s Arwing is good, Fay’s is good as well. Krystal’s right wing of her Arwing is damaged. It won’t be able to get far. That thing won’t fly for a while. Falco’s harrier that he stole is almost to average condition. However with that big hole you left in the cockpit, I’m still not sure as in how to repair it. So that leaves us with two options.” Slippy gave a hmm sound with his mouth.

“Go on, Slippy, though that was nothing new, at least to me.”, Peppy urged the toad to continue speaking. Slippy put away his tablet.

“That’s where we get to the new part. We’ll either need to squeeze someone of us together. Or we can risk everything and call the Great Fox to come to us instead. I’m getting signs of life way beneath us. That thing is practically begging for us to come to play with it. “ Slippy gulped a bit. “Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl.”, he added.

Fox took off his red handkerchief (or a wrapped bandana, anyway works) and wiped off the sweat from his forehead. The merciless heat was beginning to take its toll on him. No way Aquas can get this hot so quickly. Wolf unzipped his jacket a bit reveal the blacktank top underneath. Wolf enjoyed wearing his stylish new jacket but this time maybe he wouldn't wear it as much. Aquas was a water based planet indeed but that didn't stop the sun from pushing out such extreme waves of heat. Panther rubbed his neck a bit before approaching the two sharks. Panther swooshed his tail left and right. His golden eyes fixated on the young-lings.

“Do you mind taking us to your village?”, Panther asked looking deep through Mako’s soul. Mako grunted at the sharp yellow eyes he was seeing. Eyes full of mystery yet so blunt. Mako looked down at his feet, using his toes to fiddle with them in the sand. Indra held tightly onto his brothers clothing. Indra wasn't letting go anytime soon.

“Yes. Follow us”, Mako finally answered.


	2. Path

The Sharks turned around and started walking, they turned once more to make sure the group was still following. The waters around them, brushing against the sand, dampening them again and again, preventing it from ever drying from the upper part of itself. The sand burning beneath the teams boots. While safe from the harsh temperature of the heated sand, the group's feet and legs weren’t safe the intense heat building from within them. The boots were made for combat purposes and in a way defense as well. They weren’t made for everyday use, so you would have to take them off to let your feet cool down, but there was no time to relax. Slippy got a bit of a head start running a bit to catch up with the sharks. Fay tugged Miyu along, causing her to fumble a bit.   


“Easy Fay! You’re gonna make me fall?”, Miyu struggled to keep up with the dog’s hyperness. They were close, but all in all Miyu couldn’t have the same energy like her friend. Fay turned back to face her friend.   


“Come on Miyu, keep up! This is a once in a lifetime chance to see some sort of ancient civilization!”, Fay giggled with joy as she pulled on her friends arm. Peppy simply walked past both Fox and Wolf, only making eye contact with his leader.   


“Fox so you think you can walk? How does your leg feel?”, Peppy observed the bandage wrapping tightly around the vulpines leg. He can still the bright white presenting itself and the way it latched onto Fox. Fox leg go of Wolf’s shoulder trying to stand.   


“It’s fine. I think I can walk by--”, as Fox began to walk, the leg soon gave out due to the pressure and he folded back yelping. Wolf grabbed Fox’s arms, giving Fox a bit of time to regain his balance.   


“You good?”, Wolf asked. Wolf helped Fox back to original stance. Fox grunted.

“I’ve been better”, He responded. The sharks can see the injury with the vulpine and Mako spoke up.   


“Village can help leg. Follow”, Mako gestured them to follow. Wolf had an idea but he knew that no one is going to really like it. Other than Panther, since he didn’t care.   


“Pup. Get on my back. I’ll hoist you up and carry you.”, Wolf crouched down, waiting for the vulpine to get onto his back. Fox was a bit speechless, but he started to place himself onto the strong lupine’s figure. He felt a little bit embarrassed. Falco put his wing up.   


“Woah, Woah, Woah--”He was soon interrupted. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. A firm grip. He turned see Krystal.   


“It’s okay Falco. I don’t think he means any harm. We’re on the same side for now. Wolf didn’t do anything last night, doesn’t that give you a reason to trust him?”, Krystal looked into the bird’s eyes. Falco pulled away a little leaving Krystal’s hand in the air.   


“I-I….guess.” He responded. Falco never trusted Wolf, not one single bit. Why would he? But seeing him like this, all friendly and even offering assistance. Falco took a deep breath.  _ Alright Falco, be on guard, this isn’t Wolf at all, completely out of character. What is he planning? _ , Falco thought to himself.   


Fox wrapped his arms around the lupine’s shoulders feeling the strong structure of Wolf. He felt the fur from the lupine’s neck, gripping onto both of his own palms. He gave weight but trying not be completely dead until Wolf had a good rip. Wolf feel the warm breathing on top of his head before Fox laid his head onto his shoulder. Wolf gripped Fox’s pants tightly with his hands before leaning a bit forward while standing up. Wolf smiled.   


“You’re heavy.” Wolf said. He felt the quick breath of the vuline.   


“Oh shut up.”, Fox responded. He can feel his cheeks red hot. He tried to contain it going to his ears. It was a while since someone did offer him a piggyback ride. No not a while, it’s been years. He didn’t even remember if Peppy gave him one with he was little. His chest had a warm fuzzy feeling to it. In a second he was up in the air legs wrapped around the waist of the lupine before he started walking. The sharks continued forward with everyone trailing them from behind. Falco dug his hands into his pockets.Krystal can feel the agitation pulsating from the bird. She didn’t try to initiate a conversation. It would probably make things worse.   


As the trail lead deeper into the island, the farther away the shore was. Miyu perked her ears.   


“Wait Slippy aren’t you worried about the ships?”she asked. Slippy turned back with a big ol’ grin.   


“No, Baal--which is my Arwing; is standing guard, it’s just in the regular form because it doesn’t detect any threats. We’re good.” Slippy pulled out his tablet. “I can also monitor everything from it’s POV and 360 camera it has.”, he further explained. He stuffed the mini tablet back into his pocket. 

________________________

“I trust you have another plan? I wanted more than just those vials”, a figure spoke from their chair. The shadows covering their face. The figure tapped on his chair awaiting someone’s response. Forda got down on one knee.   


“I can assure you, my leader Ebirah will soon be yours. We’re preparing a much better plan to seize it. It’s awake. But we also brought you something that could further your research.” Forda spoke looking down at the floor giving a smile. He wanted this to happen for a long time. Leon was just standing rolling his eyes at the kiss ass attitude from Forda. He pulled out his sai. Forda stood up presenting it with his hands.   


“Leon sliced up a certain vixen. Cerienian Blood. Such rare and exotic blood can help push our plans by a large amount.”, Forda chuckled. He couldn’t see it but he can feel his leader’s jaw drop a bit.   


“Oh? Let me see.”, the figure help out their hand. Leon walked forward placing his weapon into the figures hand. The figure observed it giving off a light chuckle.   


“Well done. Soon the beginning of the end will happen and a new chapter in Lylat History will begin.”, the figure rubbed their chin.   


“And of the female?”, the figure asked.

“Wiped and under our control” Forda fixed his tie. “She won’t go against us.

___________________________

All that surrounded them were just the pure green leaves of Aquas islands. The moss covering some rocks with puddles of water still nearby. The team slowly walked into the center of this particular island. Wolf still holding Fox on his back gripping his legs so he wouldn’t fall. Falco was not too far behind, he was holding the same pace as Krystal. Falco felt a shiver go up his spine.   


“Still a bit on edge with Wolf and Panther around?”, Krystal asked Falco out of the blue. Falco put his hands on the back of his head and continues walking.   


“Did you need to read my mine for that one?”, Falco gave off a smile, grinning a bit. Krystal played with her hair.   


“I know due to the circumstances we’re in but for now Star Fox and Star Wolf are on the same side. It’s happened before but I didn’t think it would happen like this. I can’t believe I’m even sticking up for him. It’s honestly quite strange”, Krystal stretched her arms, twisting her shoulders a bit hearing joints pop. Non-harmfully of course. Falco looked off in a direction pondering about what Krystal said. Slippy was skipping along eager just like Fay. Peppy took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist.

“How are you managing after all this?”, A quite soothing voice came right next to Krystal. Krystal turned to see Panther holding some flowers in his mouth. Krystal rolled her eyes. Seems Panther still kept up the same antics even after the Anglars were gone. ended. Krystal smiled tearing out of his mouth and tossing them behind her.   


“Panther stop playing around. We need to focus. There isn’t time for the games you pulled from before.”, Krystal dusted off her hands. Falco chuckled.   


“Oh Panter you don’t know when to quit, do ya?”, Falco eyex the feline. He saw Panther raise his eyebrows.   


“Falco out of all the people, I would expect you to understand! It’s a bird of prey thing.”Panther brushed his ear. Falco snapped back.   


“What was that?”

Krystal stepped in.   


“Now, now boys. We’re just a bit uptight after what has happened.”, Krystal felt her stomach rumble a bit. Matter of fact it roared in agony. She held her hand up to her stomach hearing it gurgling.   


“I’m guessing we’re all hungry too. Maybe the village will offer us something to eat?”, Krystal assumed looking at both members next to her. Panther cocked his head a little.   


“Now that you mentioned it. We didn’t even eat dinner last night. We skipped breakfast too.”   


Mako turned around to face them. His eyes giving off an aquamarine glimmering color. He smiled while holding Indra’s hand.   


“Food will be prepared. Just wait longer”, Mako turned back to continue walking with his brother. Wolf noticed how tightly Indra was holding onto Mako. Wolf looked down a bit.Wolf went through his memories pulling up fun times of him and Patroklos. Patroklos would tell Wolf so many tales of him just following Patroklos around. Father never really took a part in raising Wolf. It was his brother. It made Wolf a bit sentimental causing him to lower his ears. Fox instantly saw the movement. 

“Wolf? Everything okay?”, Fox asked the lupine gently. Fox was getting a piggyback ride after all. If he were to talk loud it would probably annoy the lupine. Wolf snapped out of his daydreaming.   


“Yeah. I’m fine.”, Wolf answered back. Fox picked up on that tone again. He was lying.   


“Wolf, I know you’re lying. Do you want to talk about it?”, Fox tightened his grip around Wolf’s shoulders. Wolf sighed in return.   


“Looks like you got me. To answer your question no” Wolf licked his lips. He was getting really thirsty.  _ Damn it my throat is dry and burning a bit. That toad should have had at least some extra water bottles. I didn’t even get to crack open some coconuts. _

The shark siblings stopped at an abrupt halt. Fox and Wolf looked at a stone wall. A small cliff with vines covering the top. Mako let go of his brothers hand raising it to the wall. Falco buried his brow.   


“We walked all this way…..for a wall?”


	3. Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are yall doing?

Mako held his hand against the wet rock feeling the moisture along it’s hard surface making his hand glide across it. His fingers feeling the humidity around it. Indra waited patiently for his brother’s actions. Mako closed his eyes and started whispering to himself. Everyone else behind him stood quiet not really knowing what to discuss the situation. Falco tapped his foot impatiently. Falco wasn’t sure on how to break this all down. Krystal folded her hands waiting for, swinging her tail left from right. Peppy sneezed. Peppy rubbed his nose. He closed his nostrils. He forgot how sensitive his nose is to humid the air was here. 

“Bless you”, Slippy said.

“Thank you”, Peppy responded. 

Fay paced back and forth his Miyu watching her. Miyu can see her ears swing a bit. Her fur becoming brighter with each second the sun grazed it’s sunlight upon her. Miyu smiled at her friend’s childish gesture.

“A few more steps and you would make a hole in the ground”, Miyu broke Fay’s pacing. Fay twitched her nose and saw her boots a bit submerged in the dirt. She lifted her boots shaking it a bit to get the mud off. Miyu giggled a bit.

“You’re too much Fay.”, Miyu folded her arms. Fay shrugged her shoulders.

“And yet you’re still by side.”, Fay smiled back at her friend seeing Miyu’s eyes sparkling and shine. Fay forgot how much she missed those eyes. Falco looked up at the bright blue sky. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. His feathered tail shifted a bit. Falco wanted to fly again free and this time with no restrictions. He rubbed his beak thinking about something. He looked down to still see his arch rival holding his leader.

“Jealous you can’t get a ride?” , a voice taunted him. Falco turned around seeing Panther with a smug grin. Falco grunted.

“Don’t get the funny idea you disgrace of a feline!”, Falco said back. Panther chuckled a bit, poking at the bird’s beak. Krystal looked back seeing the two argue once again. She sighed. Normally Falco would have these arguments with Fox or Peppy but in a more playful manner. Even with Fox she had those arguments. She held her hand on her stomach. A gut wrenching feeling sizzled in the center of her abdomen. She turned to approach the two. She grabbed both the bird’s beak and the feline’s ears.

“I’ve had it with you two arguing you guys aren’t children, so please get along!”she said in a firm tone before letting both of them go. Falco rubbed his beak. Panther could only admire her. He saw the emerald eyes just being so disciplined. He turned around clearing his throat attempting to hide his blush. He crossed his arms and looked away seeing some dragonflys flying upwards. The coconuts hanging above him. The palm tree had a face and was mocking him with those brown spheres. Panther could go for a coconut smoothie though he wasn't going to lie to himself. He was burning up and could use something to cool down. Though he had a good feeling there wouldn't be any smoothie bars around here for miles. 

Fox and Wolf watched from nearby with the lupine still holding his rival. He gave a low but rumbling laugh. His chest vibrating. Fox can feel the rumbling of Wolf's back make it's vibrations to Fox. Fox used his muzzle to poke at the shoulder of Wolf.

“Hey don’t laugh. We’re all on edge here.”, Fox took a deep breath feeling his chest push itself from the lupine’s back. Wolf rolled his eye.

“But it’s funny. Seeing those two argue.”, Wolf responded. His tail fluffed a bit at the moment. Fox gave off a condensing laugh.

“Wolf…”, Fox opened his mouth trying to think of something only for the lupine to speak up.

“Oh for fuck’s sake pup, I’m only trying to lighten things up.”, Wolf shook his head in disbelief. “I’m putting you down. I’m getting tired.”, Wolf adjusted Fox before the vulpine spoke up.

“Wait no!”, Fox objected. Fox gripped his hands a bit tighter wrapping his arms a bit further around Wolf. Wolf’s eye widened a bit. He cocked his head a bit back. 

“No?”, Wolf exhaled a bit out of shock. He made his trademark grin though the vulpine couldn’t see it.

“Is Foxy beginning to enjoy his piggyback ride?”, Wolf teased. Fox lowered his ears feeling the immense heat rising in his ears. He cleared his throat.

“I mean...My leg still hurts and I don’t think I can walk right now,'' Fox explained. He needed to remain professional. No way anyone around him can catch on. This would be the worst time. Wolf gave off a warm chuckle.

“Suuuureee”, Wolf responded sarcastically. He wasn’t buying the bullshit. He looked back to see if Mako was done doing whatever he was doing only to see Indra giving off a mischievous smile. Mako still had his eyes closed.

_ Damn it did the kid hear everything? No he’s probably bullshiting. _ Wolf thought to himself.

Indra quickly turned away and stood on the other side of his brother. Wolf snarled to himself forgetting at the moment he had the vulpine on his back. Fox looked over seeing him showing his teeth to the younger shark.

“You really don’t like kids do you?”, Fox assumed based on what he saw. Wolf snapped back quickly.

“Huh? N-No. I don’t. I mean we were kids ourselves. I think the young one overheard us. I don’t know how good sharks ability to hear very well are.”, Wolf fixed his grip on the vulpine’s legs. Fox rested his head on Wolf’s shoulder.

“Even if Indra did overhear us, there's nothing he could do. He's just messing with you.”, Fox smiled.

Fox was beginning to enjoy Wolf expressing himself. It wasn’t much but with time maybe Wolf will open up to him more. Wolf never got the type of freedom like Fox did. Or maybe he did, Fox didn’t know because he never asked. This was a nice change of pace. Way slower and more peaceful. No hormones involved, no lust just simple peace overshadowing both combined.

_ I think things are going to go well after all. _ Fox smiled at the quick thought of that. Having peace with his rival would be the last thing he would think of. Then again, Fox never though of Wolf as a rival in the first place. Only because of the circumstances that were upon both of them. 

A loud rumbling sound began to present itself at the rock wall Mako had his hand on slowly lowered itself. Mako pulled back quickly. Indra jumped around his brother. Finally they are heading back to the village. Everyone can feel the vibrations all around them. The rock wall descended into the ground showing torches dimly lighting the darkness. Mako turned back smiling.

“This way!”, Mako walked in with Indra running past him. Mako held out his hand trying to get his little brother to slow down but Indra only ran farther. He heard Indra shout.

“Keep up big brother!”with Indra’s voice echoing against the tunnel walls. Indra was out of sight to which Mako did not care. He would catch up with his younger brother soon. Everyone made their way into the tunnel feeling the density in the air change. It was colder and refreshing to everyone who entered. Falco took a sigh of relief.

“Oh man this feels great.”, Falco took off his jacket lifting his arms feeling the cool drift run past his wings. He took a look at his combat jacket seeing how damp it was. “I take back what I said about the way.” he added. Fay flapped her ears.

“Woooooo!”, Fay heard her words echo along the tunnel. She gave a big grin.

“Echo!”, Fay shouted. Miyu tapped her shoulder.

“Fay! Quiet!” Miyu said.

_ Echo…...echo…...echo…… _

Fay looked at Miyu. She held up her hands. “Whaaaat? All in light fun!”, Fay responded. Mako softly giggled at the two creatures. Such strange visitors. Slippy closed his eyes breathing in the crisp air. He took a deep breath and exhaled. This was good for his skin. The heat was taking its toll on him. Peppy let go of his nostrils. He waited a second before coming to a conclusion that he wouldn’t sneeze again. He nodded to himself as he continued walking. Falco nearly fumbled over his feet. He caught himself. Panther laughed at the clumsiness of the bird.

“Having trouble walking?”, Panther asked the bird. Falco retaliated.

“Fuck you!”, Falco raised a voice bit. Too much that the tunnel caught on and mimicked him.

_ Fuck you…..Fuck you…..Fuck you….. _

The tunnel was long, as the drips of water fell down from the ceiling. The torches being unaffected the damp and cool atmosphere. If one looked further down, they would think they were seeing blue fire. Fox looked up and around the tunnel seeing markings and engravings all through the walls. Some of them were even painted in different colors. He could see multiple creatures along the wall. Fox assumed this was some sort of storytelling. He noticed how big some of these figures were. He knew that these were important ones, maybe even titans or deities. Due to the way the air in the tunnel was, these paintings barely chipped. Fox got the feeling that they were no longer in an island anymore. They were possibly in an underwater cave that travels to the mountain. Slippy was amazed at all the carvings and paintings.

“These images are amazing! This seems to be a tale of creation. You can see a tree that’s really big right here.”, Slippy pointed at a painting that caused the group to stop. Mako noticed how peaked everyone was.

“Want to learn?”, Mako asked. Slippy looked at the young shark who was surprisingly at the same height as he was. He nodded with excitement. Mako smiled and began to speak.

“Long ago, star of creations bursted---making planets, Aquas a planet, covered with water. Tree of life grew here. Made several gods and goddesses. Ebirah god of the sea-- created life in sea. We settled under volcano. Pray to Ebirah to protect us,”Mako finished with pointing to a large lobster like picture. Fox can see the uncanny resemblance. Peppy rubbed his chin.

“Those there are many questions about the Lylat systems I would like to answer but this is quite intriguing. After all science came to a conclusion that a star exploded known as the Big Band. Created the star Lylat and it’s little brother Solar. Didn’t Aquas water levels rise because of Bacoon? No wonder why the sea levels were so unsturdy.”, Peppy couldn’t be how scary everything was sort of adding up. Falco looked at the hare.

“Yes Bacoon did raise the water levels with the explosive starfish. Didn’t he?”, Falco asked the hare. Peppy only shrugged his shoulders in response Slippy pulled out his mini tablet. He looked at it gleefully.

“Everyone check this out! Bacoon did indeed cause majority of the pollution on Aquas, and now that the pollution is gone right? Well true, but it seems that during Bacoon’s wrath, Ebirah was still sleeping. This is what I’m assuming with the data I’m reading about Bacoon. Falco you’re right, the sea levels had risen due to the explosive starfish. But I think Ebirah is also one of the reasons.”, Slippy rubbed his hat. Fox spoke soon right after him.

“I guess there’s always questions we don’t have answers to.”

The group continued walking until a bright light was seen in the distance. Light finally has arrived. The tunnel seemed to go on for hours. There was a small little figure waiting at the end of the tunnel. It was Indra. He was waving away. The light grew wider and wider until rushing water can be heard. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

A beautiful and large civilization thriving.


	4. Place

Everyone admired at what they saw. There were two waterfall at the entrance of the tunnels, with the loud gushing sounds of running water. The waterfall tall as some of the skyscrapers upon Corneria. A large path was in front of the to a visible city. The trees and plants were completely different from the ones anyone has ever seen. Different kinds of patterns upon the leaves of certain trees and the petals of flowers having colors no one would think a flower would have. A large obelisk can be seen poking itself from a far. To the left of them were temples with a light blue staining to the stone. To the opposite of them were some sharks picking some kind of purple fruit. They weren't grapes but they were some large spherical fruit. The vast spread of trees and vines was a combination of the rainbow put together carefully to create a canvas of endless imagination. Fox took a breath in feeling the lightness within the air. Clean unpolluted air. His lungs expanded more and he took in one large inhale, followed a large exhale. Indra grabbed Mako hands spinning both of them in a circle. Indra giggled playfully.

"Home! Home! Mom waits!", Indra happily said. Mako leg go of Indra hands before turning back to the group. He did a head count in his head before turning back to walk on the path leading to the entrance of a small village. Wolf took a look around to see a pond with fish swimming around with brown, black and green color palette streaking across it's shining body. He can see a small shark boy dangling his feet in the pond writing some symbols in an old tattered book. Slippy gasped at some butterflies with wings of dark blue and purple landing on his shoulder. He giggled in joy before they flew off. Krystal can feel the pure emotions of everyone around her. A civilization hidden from the rest of the world, free of conflicts and war. A sanctuary. They walked along the path seeing the entrance to the city much more closer. The walls were relatively high and looking above, the group saw two soldiers eyeing them carefully. The large arch over them with carvings on the walls. indra rushed ahead once more before disappearing out of sight again. The little shark was fast.

"Incredible even though they are hidden, they are their possibly military" Slippy observed the spears they held. The spear looked sturdy due to the wood. But the at the end of the spear, the pointed head of it looked different. It had some sort of blue gem in the middle of it. He was a kid in a candy shop. This was a completely different world underneath Mount Kotula. The group was getting weird looks, since this is their first time being here. The blue mosaic pictures along some of the walls of the entrance depicting types of parties and leaders. The marble buildings with a light blue tint to the walls. inside with children running around playing. Peppy looked around seeing some fruit stands and vegetable stands. The unique kinds of food items he was seeing drew him in. He rubbed his stomach. He could for a snack but Mako said earlier there would be food. He wondered what the dishes looked like.

The street was busy for today and a lot of foot traffic. Krystal felt the surge of everyone mind that passed by the group. Some were shocked for such outsiders to appear, others were disgusted with the way they looked. It was a very mixed response. They were so out of place, like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle you can't find. Wolf gripped Fox's leg tighter keeping the vulpine closer to him. Fox was in awe.

"This place is beautiful! I never seen such an amazing location before!", Fox laughed admiring tall stone dark blue statues of sharks as they pass by. Wolf tried to push through the crowd, slipping through, trying to drop Fox. it was a bit tough, he needed to walk literally in front of Mako in order to not lose each other in the crowd. Falco looked up to see a sky presenting itself. Falco wasn't sure how to piece everything together on how there could be two skies on the same planet. It could probably be explained, but for now Falco enjoyed every moment of it. A couple more of stores were presenting itself. There were no signs yet people knew where to go. Their outfit and jewelery dark and captivating. This city was able to develop peacefully and without any kind of trouble at all. Who knows how far this land goes? The group arrived at huge building with cemented in bricks and water pouring out of some mini statues nearby. Mako opened the door to let the group in. The inside looked just as good as it was from the outside. The wooden floor had a nice brown hue to it, shiny and reflecting the natural light pouring from the ceiling window that gave a nice glimpse of the mysterious sky. Peppy looked around.

"Is this some sort of Inn? I wonder how it stays in business?", Peppy noticed some stairs leading to a second floor. Mako answered the hare's question.

"Our place of residence. These are multiple rooms for others", the shark answered. Mako walked up to a much more older shark reading a journal in a unknown writing system. He began to speak to the older man.

_so basically high class and possibly affordable apartments, _Peppy thought.

"Ker te-- U'n mu ti plus op baku?", the shark asked. Falco widened his eyes for a bit. He nudged Krystal in the hip.

"Wait a minute....how did they learn English? Or how do they know English?", Falco awaited the vixen's response. Krystal rubbed her nose, smelling something sweet before replying.

"I think they could be fast learners. After all this is the first time we've seen sharks at all.", She smiled at the bird. "Do you smell that?", she asked Falco. Falco raised an eye before concentrating to see if he can pick up on any scent. He sniffed a few times before nodding with the vixen.

"Yeah! Not sure what it is though.", Falco swung his jacket around waiting for Mako to finish his conversation. Mako turned around after thanking the older shark. Mako pointed at the stairs.

"Rooms up here.", Mako walked up the stairs. Not a single creek was being heard from the stairs. Everyone walked up in an orderly fashion with Wolf managing to hold the vulpine without losing his balance. When they reached the top of the stairs they were a decent sized hallway with glass doors at the end. They stopped at a wooden door. Mako fumbled with his pocket pulling out a pair of keys. They even a key system. Mako inserted the key and opened the door. Everyone walked in taking in how big it was.

"Jesus, these rooms are way better than the ones on Corneria!", Fay put her hand a long a smooth stone counter, unable to create any friction between her fingers. She took a sniff. "This whole room smells like a new car!", Fay giggled at her own joke. The kitchen was to the left of the door. Falco was the first one in looking at way it was designed. The cupboards were medium sized and had silver knobs. A wooden faucet was on top and it looked weird. Falco titled his head and grabbed the handle turning it. Water came rushing out. He silently gasped. "Guys this place has running water!", Falco turned off the faucet. Wolf noticed a couch he could set Fox on.

"Fox think you'll be okay sitting down? ", Wolf already started walking without giving Fox time to respond. Fox plummeted on the couch. Fox instantly was swallowed by how soft this couch was. He left out a breath of relaxation.

"Ohhhh maaan. Not only does my leg feel good but this couch is amazing.", Fox rested his head upon the back pillows. His fur feeling so cool with how much air was rushing through due to the back pillows not being used in a while. Miyu walked through some corridors seeing a small room with a bed, to the opposite was another room, which had a tiny shower in it. This was the bathroom.

"Hey guys this place is big, there's a bedroom and a bathroom over here! But wait to my left there's like a master bedroom!", Miyu approached the blankets of the queen sized bed, looking at the comforting green color of the bed sheets.

Slippy took off his hat resting it upon the counter. He saw wide glass doors leading to a backyard with multiple paths. "Man this place is like once big mansion.", Slippy sat down on one of the stools to rest his legs. Fox set himself upright before looking at Mako. The shark put a hand of reassurance.

"Do not fear, doctor will be here to heal leg. Rest. Night will come, Food then.", Mako smiled before setting the keys on the counter and walking out. "Be right back, must get doctor", and with that Mako's footsteps can be heard fading off. Peppy closed the door. Panther opened the glass doors before walking out. The porch was all wooden and there was a small running waterfall with steam rising from the surface. The feline's fur stood up end on end.

"Oh my is that a natural Jacuzzi?", Panther walked down the wooden steps in front of him to see if he was right. Krystal watched the feline's actions. If it was a natural Jacuzzi, then it would good to wind down. She placed her hand on her hip looking down at the gauze. There was a noticeable amount of a red circle appearing. But it wasn't huge and it didn't seem to get any larger. Krystal hadn't feel much pain or anything bad at all. It's not infected so she was in the clear for that. She came to the conclusion it stopped bleeding. Meanwhile Peppy began to talk to the rest of the group.

"It seems like the sharks were able to develop their civilization well. It's amazing how sort of modern everything seems with nature designs embedded in. I wonder what their knowledge of the arts are?", Peppy messed his with jacket. He folded it and laid on an empty stool. Wolf rested against a wall with this leg as support. Fox put his heads on the back of his head.

"Martial arts?", Wolf asked.

"No, like art. Paintings and sculptures", Peppy responded. Slippy took off his jacket and rested it against the stool he was sitting on; letting it hang. He clapped his happiness and folded his hands.

"I can't wait for the food! Of course I want to learn about their knowledge about technology. Though Peppy, I never took you one for the arts. I don't you've mentioned it to us before.", Slippy rested on his arms while turning his body around to look at Peppy. Peppy gave a light hearten chuckle. He cleared his throat.

"Indeed! I've always enjoyed art as a hobby!", Peppy sat on the stool that his jacket was on, placing the folder jacked on the counter. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! In the history of Lylat , I;d never think we would enter such a hidden and developed civilization.", Peppy smiled.

"That's going to wait. They called us for a reason.", Krystal spoke up. Everyone turned to face her. She had the spotlight.

"I've read the sharks mind. They were sent out to get us. Probably to speak to their leader or leaders", Krystal arched her muzzle slightly. "I think it may be that we went against Ebirah. And according to them, Ebirah is a god and they pray to it. I'm not sure what's in store but I feel hearts of pure gold. If you think about it, they've given us shelter, and offering food.", Krystal further added. Fox got more comfortable laying his body across the couch.

"Probably. If they wanted to ambush us they would have done it already.", Fox looked up at the ceiling with its arches. "I think they prefer peace, but judging from the soldiers we've been seeing they aren't afraid to throw down." Fox took reached into his holster to not feel his blaster. He stood up straight. "Wait where's my blaster?", he looked around for it. "Did I leave it at the campsite?",

Wolf spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "No. When you passed out from breathing in to much water you let go of your blaster. It's gone.", Wolf crossed his arms. Fox groaned in agony falling back into the couch. Falco laughed from the kitchen.

"Welcome to the club Fox.", Falco was busy opening and looking through the bamboo like cupboards. He put his wings on his hips. "Alright where there's nothing really here--then again we're probably going to be here for one night." Falco walked along the counter sitting in the last kitchen stool next to Peppy and Slippy. He made a grunt with his legs now finally bending getting rid of the ache they had. His left leg popped and it felt good. Falco laid back into the stool.

"So what now?", he asked. Fox raised his finger in the air.

"We relax. I haven't gotten any red flags yet so I'm taking in everything. I need this.", Slippy pulled out his mini tablet.

"I'm going to check on Baal's status, and start designing new blasters for practically everyone.", Slippy pulled out a mini stylus from within the tablet and started drawing while humming.

"Add some weapons while you're at to. We can't rely on blasters all the time.", Falco swung his legs getting them energized for if he wanted to do any more walking. Slippy gave a thumbs up. Fox called out to Peppy. 

"Peppy how's your heart doing?", Fox twisted his body to make eye contact with the hare. Peppy tapped his chest with his palm.

"It's easygoing for now ha. I'm getting old Fox.", Peppy gave a warm laugh. Fox shook his head.

"Yeah, next time you're going to sit the next mission out. You'll give us support over the comms", Fox made a 'hmph' sound while facing the ceiling once more. There was a knock at the door. Peppy got up to open it. There was no peephole so he needed to twist the knob and open the door but he had a pretty good feeling who it was. It was Mako with a man behind him. The man had a green bag, he wore a small red robe and black sandals. Mako smiled to Peppy.

"Doctor here."


	5. Heal

The doctor walked in politely observing everyone around him. His eyes trailing from one body to another observing any type of injury can physically see. None on the hare, but he's breathing a bit heavy. The frog is now focused on his weird square thing. The shark couldn't make anything of it. He then looked at the blue feathered creature. The bird's physique was toned and firm. He didn't have anything wrong with him. Mako walked along side the doctor. The doctor turned to face Miyu and Fay. Nothing looked wrong with them. No signs of struggle standing up and no injuries. Turning his head again to see a blue vixen. He could see the gauze with a red dot in the center. The doctor looked away and can see the vulpine on the couch. Two people of injury one more serious than the other. The doctor settled his bad down getting on one knee to see the Fox's leg shivering a bit. He felt the white gauze. An unfamiliar texture touched his slippery skin. The shark went into his bag to pull out a small knife slowly putting it under the white gauze.

Fox braced for the worse. He wasn't sure how they did their medical treatment on here. What if the leg gets infected and they need to cut off his leg? Mako watched from a distance fiddling with his fingers. The doctor slowly cut off the gauze letting the wound breeze. The vulpines fur from the gauze in that area was a bit stuck together and some of it was flat on the skin. The doctor eyed a black wire putting the wound together.He nodded to himself. This thing was closing the wound and some of the skin was already remodeling itself. He lifted the leg making Fox close on eye in response to the light pain. He looked under seeing that part stitched as well. This wound was on both sides something pierced right through. He mumbled a few words before setting the leg down. He pulled out some green leaves and a black bag with a golden rope tightly secured. He set them aside pulling out an elixir with a blue liquid. It wasn't water but it was a bright blue.

The room was quiet with Panther still outside playing with the warm water. The doctor set the green leaf on the table across from them. He opened his bag sprinkling the leaf with the mysterious golden grains. He popped open the cap with the elixir. The doctor set it aside for now. The grains were now stuck onto the leaf cupping it with both hands, he used his head to motion Mako to aid him. Mako fast walked grabbing the elixir carefully. Both crouched and hovered both items over Foxs leg. Mako poured the liquid over Fox's wound with steam emitting from it. But there was no reaction from the vulpine. Wolf changed his posture.

"Pup, do you feel anything? Are you alright?", Wolf asked Fox. Fox shrugged his shoulders.

"No not at all actually. It feels quite refreshing actually.", Fox looked at his wound but it was quickly covered with the green leaf big enough to wrap it completely around his leg. Mako closed the elixir with the cap and set it back on the table. The doctor nodded to himself. He spoke to Mako.

"So, tu er bien a la shok gasti un ro", The doctor rolled the last word with his tongue. Mako nodded before speaking to Fox.

"Leg will be better tomorrow able to walk.", Fox smiled at the shark. _Incredible how quickly he's speaking English at an alarming rate. _Fox thought to himself. The doctor walked to Krystal looking into her eyes asking for permission to remove this weird material. She nodded in response. The doctor took his knife and cut off the gauze gently. Seeing the wide cut being held together by dried blood and some black wiring. The doctor repeated his procedure using a smaller leaf. This leaf had a tint of blue with it. This time he made Mako open the cap once more before pouring the blue liquid on the leave before putting it on the wound. Krystal felt a warm sensation on her wound but it wasn't uncomfortable. The doctor--satisfied with his work, packed up his things before bowing a bit and leaving. Mako followed seeing the doctor leaving the room, only for Indra to bump into Mako. Once again the language of the sharks rose once more. Krystal closed her eyes focusing her mental energy into trying understand what they were saying.

_Brother, food is almost ready!_

_For them?_

_No for us! Hurry, I'm hungry!_

_Okay, but when will the food be ready for the visitors?_

_Tonight. But please attend lunch with me!_

_Okay!_

Mako smiled and explained how the group will be eating tonight. Mako felt a tug on his arm with Indra. Mako followed his brother before being pulled away and out of sight. The door closed once more before the group looked at once another. Slippy was slipping his legs back and forth just humming again while drawing up some designs for the new blaster. Though he was getting a bit of a headache.

"Man, without food I can't really do anything.", Slippy turned off his tablet before swinging his legs just eyeing the motion of his legs. Panther walked in with his hand wet. His eyes beaming with excitement. His shook hit hand dry and wiping on his clothes.

"This is place is beautiful! Perfect for those evening night strolls.", he made his eyes glide in Krystal's direction. He purred a bit with Krystal sticking up the middle finger in response. Miyu came back from exploring the whole apartment.

"This place is pretty huge! There's two bathrooms a guest room and a master bathroom. If there's-- 1..2..3..4....9 of us. How are we going to all sleep in here? Can we ask for another room?", Miyu fixed her pants to relieve any tension on her waist. Fox had light bulb appear above his head.

"Is this couch, a couch bed?", Fox hoisted himself up and looked around it, while having his injured leg a bit crouched. He push his hand through the cushions and along the sides of the couch. "Nope nothing.", he laid himself back on the couch. Falco stood up.

"Well I'm taking the master bedroom.", Falco grinned widely with his beak. Fox shot back.

"No you're not, I am.", Fox grinned back. Peppy intervened.

"Now now fellas, if anyone is going to take it'll have to be. Fox you've made yourself comfy.", Peppy eyed the vulpine in a playful manner. Falco nudged Peppy in the hip.

"Hey now you can't use your age to get what you want!", Falco got up from his chair stretching. "All jokes aside, we'll need to ask for another room." 

Fox rubbed his head bit thinking of a way for everyone to be happy with who will stay with who. Fox looked out the porch door seeing the sky turn orange with a warming red. It hitting evening. Fox scratched his neck a bit getting some sand stuck together and flinging it somewhere. He rubbed his stomach a bit attempting to soothe it's agitation. 

"How about this. Falco gets the couch, and Peppy takes the guest bed. That's it for now."

The group stood silent a bit until the sound of running steps approached the door once more with firm knocks right after. Falco walked to open it this time, with the cold door know going against his warm fingers. It was Mako once again. Falco looked down to see how small the shark really was. He can feel the back muscles of his neck stretch a bit.

"Food ready soon. All okay?" , Mako asked the bird. Falco scratched his head a bit.

"Yeeeaah. This room isn't big enough to fit all of us. Is it possible to get another room; maybe more than one? We have a pretty big part here", Falco asked the nicest way he could without coming off cheeky. Mako gave off a wide smile.

"Empty rooms three doors down. Ask for keys first.", Mako walked down to get the stairs to ask for another key. Wolf stared out the porch door looking at the afternoon sky slowly started to change to a deep beautiful purple. Seconds passed at the horizon he could see changed within time. His eye becoming captivated by the way the colors changed. It was something he never really saw. Wolf barely had any opportunity to rest or even take a breath to savor any visionary portraits. It felt good. His mind was at ease and his body was loosening up. He should feel even more better when dinner happens. He cracked a smile to himself.

Maybe he can get some desert after dinner.


	6. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice relaxing chapter for all to read. This whole arc is a breather. Take the time to grab a drink and relax!

Mako approached once more with a pair of two keys. He handed one to Falco and the other to Fay who was nearby. Once that was done he put his hands together nice and firm finally giving the thing everyone was waiting for. His sharp teeth showing but his aura giving off a playful tease. The team didn't eat since last night. No one bothered to fish for food or even gather fruit. They were so exhausted from the battle previous that they went straight to sleep, albeit in the most precarious location. One can't focus on such an empty stomach. The team was glad that their hunger wasn't getting the best of them, though Falco and Panther bickered from time to time. At this point, they weren't picky.

"Dinner is ready, follow!", Mako walked away waiting for the group to follow. Fox needed to get out of his couch first. He twisted his upper waist first to get a bearing; then he moved his legs to put them on the floor. The low clunk when the metal boots hit the floor. He flexed the muscles in his leg to see if he was in any pain. There was nothing reacting. Fox wondered how the doctor did it. What were their healing methods? Aquas held a lot of secrets. Fox breathed for a few seconds before pushing himself off. He held out his hands for balance giving his body a couple of seconds to adjust. Falco was out the door first. Slippy was next then followed by Peppy. Fay was the fourth one, while she was admiring such a weird-looking key. Miyu tagged along behind her. Panther walked by Krystal.

"Krystal I'll save a seat for you, after all, we're in an unknown world.", Panther raised a brow. Krystal shook her head, and let out a soft giggle.

"Panther I think I'm good.", Krystal purposely bumped into the feline before waiting for Fox catch up. "Fox do you need help?", she asked. Fox sighed relief.

"I'm feeling quite good actually. My leg feels better already!", Fox cheered a bit. It was good being able to finally stand on two legs once more. How he missed the feeling for such a short amount of time. Fox fixed his belt and began to slowly walk while limping. He didn't want to put too much pressure on his leg. Not yet. He wanted to be more comfortable before walking regularly again. Wolf finally left his stance he was in before getting a bit closer to Fox. Krystal pulled a neutral expression. She knew he wasn't going to pull anything and for once in her time being here, she can be at ease with her rival. Though in the back of her head, something else was defining her logic. She ignored it for now.

"Pup, do you need any help?" Wolf raised his arms preparing to catch the vulpine should he collapse. Fox waved his hand telling Wolf to lower his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Let's go", Fox started to limp walk out of the apartment. Wolf and Krystal followed shortly.

Once everyone was out, they locked the door behind them. Mako nodded to the group and guided them downstairs past the desk that the shark was in. Fox needed to be in the middle. If he fell forward, Wolf could catch him; if he fell backward Krystal was there to catch him. They made their way down walking into another room. This room was way larger and have several chairs, a nice couch and a fireplace embedded into the wall. Again and again, both teams were amazed at the sharks' knowledge of architecture and design having no exposure to the outside world. This made Peppy even more excited to explore. This room must have been a place for people to relax before heading to their room. They made a left and entered another room. There were two long and wide tables. They were circular and it was a pure reflective white. This room must be the dining room. The way the sharks ate was truly confusing but none the less, no one judged.

"Please take a seat anywhere." Mako went into another area, presumably the kitchen. Slippy was the first to grab a seat. Falco sat next to him. Peppy sat on the opposite side. Miyu sat next to Peppy, and Fay followed like a little girl scout. Fox took a seat across from them, with Wolf sitting on his right. Krystal sat on his left. Panther was the last one to be seated finally filling up the whole table. Fox felt a bit tense. It felt awkward for a good reason. He didn't want to say anything, to avoid being a crybaby. Or at least that's would he feel like if he wanted to sit somewhere else. If he sat away from Wolf, he would give Wolf the wrong impression. It wouldn't make it any better since Krystal was sitting on the other side. It wasn't long to think of something up.

"Finally, looks like we'll be eating good! A best safe bet would be seafood! Haven't had that in forever!", Fox chuckled folding his hands leaning into the table a bit. Falco laid more back into his seat.

"Yeah, and for free too! The seafood on Corneria was also too expensive for the quality they had. If you wanted the best seafood you needed to deep and way into the city of Corneria." Falco patted his belly making a rhythm to it. Slippy continued to focus on his blueprints. Peppy cocked his head a little.

"Slippy, why not take a break from all this? We have a chance to rest now, you should give your eyes a break to!", Peppy waited for the toad's reaction. Slippy was focused. Falco grinned and pulled the tablet away quickly. Slippy gasped as he tried to get it back.

"Falco! Give that back!", Slippy tried to reach for it, but Falco's long arms hoisted it higher. Falco put one finger up swinging it left and right.

"No no, you need a break! Look at your eyes they're almost bloodshot! I'm holding onto this for now.", He shoved the mini screen into his pocket. He poked the head of Slippy who was pulling a pout. Fox chuckled.

"He's right you know. Slippy you're always working hard. But now it's time to unwind mentally and physically.", Fox swung his tail feeling how much more free it was from being suffocated by his body when he was laying on the apartment's couch. Krystal smiled at all the commotion. Just like old times, only with a few new people. Krystal can from her peripheral vision Panther was looking at her. She sighed in defeat and turned to face him. 

"Yes, Panther?", Krystal squinted her eyes trying to scare off the feline. Panther giggled giving off a mischievous smile.

"Oh don't mind me just admiring your beauty. Your hair flowing freely as the seas here.", Panther needed to get back into the ways of smooth-talking. He was a bit rusty and it's been forever since he lasts saw the vixen. He was returning to his old self again and he enjoyed it. He hadn't been able to flirt playfully for months. None of the girls made an impression on him at all. Perhaps he was picky, or perhaps he just couldn't get a certain person out of his mind. Mako came in placing cups of water to each of them. The cup was very circular and it's outside was white with a bit of black staining with blue mixed in. it was a nice pattern. The sharks took great care in their craft. Fox looked into the cup noticing how bubbly it was. Was this sparkling water? He took a sip of it. He took another gulp of it before putting it down.

"Wow, this thing is amazing.", Fox has never had such pure water before. This was such an amazing thing to experience first hand. Wolf swerved the drink in his hand seeing the little bubbles making their way to the top of the glass. He took a sip feeling the coldness and smoothness of the liquid. He took a more heavy sip before chugging the thing down. Wolf gasps a bit before taking a formal breath.

"That hit the spot. I was thirsty as fuck.", Wolf had some wet drips dropping from his chin. Fox can see the drips of water dangling there. Fox bit his lip in wanting to help Wolf dry up in a sense. Fox saw Mako come around to fill Wolf's empty glass of water. He left in a flash. Fox turned his head to speak to the lupine.

"Quite thirsty huh?", Fox gave off a smirk. Wolf wiped the water from his chin. 

"Yep. My throat felt like sandpaper back on the island", Wolf started to grab the glass and continue drinking. Fox chuckled.

"Well that's what happens when your main drink is alcohol.", he replied.

The group was chatting along while the food was being prepared. Panther was trying to get Krystal's attention, Fay and Miyu were talking to one another. Mostly Miyu explaining how she does her work. Peppy and Falco were going back and forth on flying techniques with Slippy caught in the middle. Fox and Wolf mostly made some small talk. Fox wasn't sure how to continue talking to him. There wasn't much to discuss with each other. Fox looked at Wolf.

"Wolf, what's your stance on seafood?", Fox shook his head mentally. There had to be a better question than this. He just didn't know what to come up with. Simple questions like these were sure to bore the lupine in no time.

"Mmmm...I haven't tried it in years so I wouldn't know how it would taste." Wolf lowered his hand to his side. "It would be my first time today in a sense. They didn't even give us menus.", Wolf added on.

"Well this place isn't a restaurant it's a place for living. These are apartments in my opinion and they have dinner together." Fox laughed at Wolf's last part of the sentence. Wolf just gave off a neutral expression while looking at the vulpine. Fox rubbed his cheek for a bit before his nose started to move on its own. He began to move it up and down. Fox can feel his mouth start to produce some saliva. He was starving and whatever was being served was going to taste amazing. Mako and Indra stood at the sides of the door while several other sharks sat on another table talking to among themselves. Another shark brought a large dish both hands taken by the large crab presented in front of them. Everyone gasped in awe. This crab was huge and big, unlike anything both teams have seen before. The light brown color at the top of the shell with its light cream color claws. Around it was several green dark leaves. The steam emitting from the top of the shell. Perfectly sliced tomatoes surrounded its big meaty claws. Both teams' eyes were huge like ping pong balls drooling over the seafood fish. It was placed in the center. Falco rubbed his hands together, while Peppy was giggling to himself. White plates were put in front of them with a shell cracker. Instead of the metal regular shell cracker, they would see, it was two bones tied together in a green string. Biscuits were served on the side of them, with mini plates and surprisingly corn. Mako gave off a big smile. 

"Dig In!", Mako walked away to help Indra with something.

The team took turns in ripping off a piece of the huge crab piece by piece, ensuring that everyone would get a fair amount. It would be enough to fill everyone well, and with the light biscuits, it was a meal no one could pass up. Fox took the shell cracker and took one of the legs and snapped it open. The shell felt smooth and soft allowing it to be opened with ease. This pleased him. Seafood always rubbed him the wrong way on Corneria. It didn't have that touch to it as this one did. Wolf used his claws to pry it wide open spreading some crab juice in different directions. He tore out the meat gobbling it up. He wasted no time in eating. Falco took a leg using his beak to break the leg in half. He titled it down onto the plate seeing it slide right out. Everyone was enjoying their meal. Panther nibbled silently. He tried one of the leaves and found himself enjoying it. The leave had a flavor to it. It had a buttery sensation with a bit of spice--something along to lines of red peppers. He took a couple more wrapping the crab meat and chomping down. He closed his eyes feeling the flavors swirl around in his mouth. Krystal took a gentle bite of the biscuit. It wasn't dry but had a nice moisture to it. It tasted to that of honey. She ate half of it before returning to her main meal. Fay didn't care about table manners. She was stuffer her mouth to her heart's content. Miyu had a napkin tucked into her shirt to avoid getting her outfit stained. 

The crab was nothing more than just empty shells now. Everyone was full sitting back into their chairs. 

"Ah, that stuff hit the spot!', Falco closed his hand making a fist before covering his mouth to burp. "Whew, I can sleep well tonight!", He added. Slippy wiped his mouth of any stuff stuck on his lips.

"Whew! Man, I am stuffed.", Slippy patted his belly.

Several sharks came in to clean up the plates and empty cups. Mako came in smiling.

"Dinner good?" He asked. Everyone nodded and game thumbs up. Everyone made their way back upstairs. 

The night was here and it was time for everyone to sleep, but before they could that they needed to decide who will sleep with who. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed to all parts and chapters


	7. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to be on hold after I finish this arc. I have a lot of things I need to do before my colleges' thanksgiving break and it won't be easy doing some rigging. My 3D skills need work lol

The sky was a mixture of a purple hue and dark sea blue. There were no stars to shine upon the civilization only the bright torches carefully burning throughout the streets. The concrete patterned streets were empty with only a few soldiers to patrol them. It seemed that the sharks had some sort of curfew. The team gathered in the hallway talking in much lower tones between one another. Mako and Indra went to bed earlier than they did. After all young developing children needed their rest. Fox sat back upon the couch. His stomach was calm and making sounds in digesting his meal. Fox laid more back into the soft couch. The team wasn't sure who will stay with who for the night. Fox knew what he wanted, unfortunately, his team wouldn't exactly like the idea. The downstairs level was dark and empty. The chefs went out for the night after serving them. There was only one candle lit for the shark at the desk needed to see. Falco was chatting it up with Slippy at the kitchen counter. His sight was covered by the sight of a certain lupine. He looked up to see Wolf staring down at him. Wolf kneeled to observe the green leaf wrapping.

"How do you feel?", Wolf asked. His voice in a formal and compassionate tone. Fox wiggled his leg a bit trying to sense any pain. Nothing.

"I feel really good! It doesn't seem to be in pain anymore. Whatever that doctor did, it really made the healing process much smoother! I wonder if it's waterproof though.", Fox pressed his finger upon the green leaf, moving it around feeling the stems and slight indents of it. Fox looked at Wolf just admiring him. For a second he and lupine just made eye contact piercing through each other. All for Slippy to snap Fox out of it.

"Fox, Falco and I will stay here with you.", Slippy nodded at Fox. His smile was wide happy to say what he did. "It'll be a sleepover, just like good old times!", Slippy turned to Falco to see his expression. Falco wasn't happy but not for that reason. He was staring down the lupine, making sure Wolf was staring right back at them. A moment longer and it would be staring contest. Falco soon spoke up.

"Sure, we'll have a sleepover, just as long as it just the three of us.", he said while Wolf was looking at him. Wolf took a deep breath and got back up. Falco wasn't making his time easy here. Though Falco had every right to be on guard, at this point he was just being an asshole. Wolf was planning to walk out the door. He saw Panther leaning a bit over Krystal chatting it up with her. Krystal wasn't interested though.

"Krystal, you'll need someone to guard you, who knows what would happen? Let me--Panther! Help you get a good night rest", Panther grinned doing his best to sweep the vixen off her feet. Krystal flicked his nose as hard as he could, making him flinch. He growled a bit in pain.

"Ah, Krystal! Why'd you done that? Panther rubbed his nose. Krystal laughed a bit.

"Save it, Panther, I'm resting with Fay and Miyu for the night. Girls night as Fay said." Panther shook his head.

"Then let me sleep on the --OW! Wolf!", Wolf pulled Panther's ear along as Krystal saw them walk down the hall. Childlike in a sense. Krystal waved away seeing the surprised face from the feline. Krystal turned back facing the group.

"Well, that's done.", Krystal. "I hope all of you guys get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. Hopefully, you guys can sleep peacefully.", Krystal walked out making her way to her room.

Fox lowered his ears a bit. Falco was being a bit too harsh. The only time, Wolf truly got any slack was at dinner and that was because of--well food. He made a little grunt getting up, balancing himself, to walk to his master bedroom. He had it all to himself, but it would be better if someone would lay on the other side of the bed. Fox made his way to the bathroom opening up the door. Even the bathrooms were nice. They were pretty roomy too. The toilet was a fair distance from the sink. The dark pattern marble on it. Fox poked his head out, yelling out a question.

"So who's showering first?", Fox gripped the door frame for balance. Slippy waved away.

"You go! Falco and I can wait." Slippy returned to talk to Falco.

Fox wasted no time in turning on the shower. It took him a while to do so. He saw three knobs installed on the wall. He turned his head trying to see the hot and cold letters on them. He twisted the first knob. The showerhead started to turn on and flow water. The sound of rushing water echoing throughout the bathroom. He put his hand up to the water trying to feel the temperature before heading in. He retreated his hand.

_Too cold. WAY too cold. Okay, let's turn the other one. _

Fox turned the right handle. He stuck his hand in again.

_HOT. WOAH. Okay, let's turn this one a bit higher. _

Fox fiddled with both handles being able to get the warm water just right. He stripped himself taking off his jacket first placing it on the bathroom counter. He took off his boots finally letting his feet breath. He removed his socks tossing them aside. He fiddled with his toes feeling the cold white tiles. His orange fur still having bits of sand between the strands of it. He removed his pants letting them drop. He picked them up and tossed aside farther form the shower. He finally took off his underwear letting his exposed region breath. He hopped in, drenching his fur in warm water.

_________________

"Why'd you do that for?", Panther rubbed his ear still a bit agitated from the lupine pulling his ear like a child. Wolf looked at Panther irritated but not responding. He took off his jacket tossing on the kitchen counter. Panther just stood there crossing his arms silent.

"Ah, fine be like that. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower." Panther started walking undressing himself before he can make his way to the bathroom. He walked past Peppy would be staying in their room tonight. Wolf noticed the firm back of the feline. Panther was working out because from the last time Wolf saw him shirtless he was a bit of twig, similar to Fox when they first met. Wolf rubbed his head looking at Peppy. There was an awkward silence in the room between them both. Wolf was the first one to speak up.

"Relax old man, I'm not going to do anything. I'll take the couch, you take the master bedroom.", Wolf coughed a bit, clearing his throat. The seafood was good but had a lot of butter and garlic to it. Too much for his taste. But the food was food and he was starving. Peppy chuckled a bit.

"I could tell you the same thing. You may have had a troubled past, but I trust you. Get some rest, you deserve it for saving Fox ", Peppy still had his jacket on. "You want to go after Panther or should I?", Peppy crossed his arms. Wolf shrugged in response. 

"I guess you can go, I'm going to get some water." Wolf walked into the small kitchen area, looking through the cabinets for cups. Peppy dismissed himself as he waited patiently for the feline to get out. But before he could do that he turned his head halfway. 

Wolf finally found a cup that looked unused and he turned on the sink filling it with water. He was still thirsty, he was used to drinking alcohol so much, his body forgot how amazing water tasted. He chugged it down without hesitation. He swirled the liquid around letting it rise up to the top and sink back down.

"Wolf?" Peppy got the attention of the lupine. Wolf looked up resting himself against the kitchen counter near the stove that was implemented.

"Thank you--for saving him. Try to ease your mind." Peppy walked away entering the bedroom. Wolf let the statement sink in. He looked at the glass porch doors that were portraying the night so beautifully.

_Thank you huh? That...felt good to hear._

Wolf continued to drink his beverage.

________________

Krystal got out of the shower, using a nearby towel to dry herself. She dried her fur with ease, letting the air dry up it slowly. There was only so much a towel can do. To her it was weird. Sharks' skin was usually slimy and oily. But a towel? Interesting. Krystal was the last one to use the shower so she wrapped the towel around her hair giving her head a more pointy look. She needed to get a haircut, she was struggling a little to wrap all of her hair completely. She stood there looking at herself in the mirror. She pondered about everything that has happened. She felt her bandage. It didn't come off during her shower and it still stuck to her like glue. She trailed her fingers to her stomach feeling a bit scar tissue near her on her lower stomach. She took a deep breath trying to prevent any tears from falling. She still felt guilty and she felt like she had every right to be.

_Damn it. I can't---I can't be like this. _

A slight pounding can be heard on the door. It broke her out of her concentration. It was Fay.

"Krystal! Can you please hurry up, I need to use the bathroom!", she muffled her voice through the door. Krystal looked back into the mirror to see if she saw any red in her eyes but none to her luck. She opened her door quickly walking past Fay.

"Sorry. I'm going to use the guest room. You guys will be okay in the master bedroom?", Krystal had her hands folded across her stomach making sure the scare wasn't seen. Fay nodded.

"Yep! Miyu and I will be sharing the same bed. If you need anything just walk in." Fay entered the bathroom closing it. Krystal entered her room seeing her folded clothes on the edge of the bed. She laid down on the bed, sinking into it. Krystal stretched feeling the soft sheets of pure white. Her body chilled upon warm fur coming into contact with the chillness in the room. Her mind went to several parts of the day.

_What a fucking rollercoaster this has been. Hehe. Fighting Leon was fun even though I got cut. And Ebirah, holy shit that thing is huge. To be honest, I didn't mind being in Panther's presence. _

__________________

Wolf let the water run through his fur, getting rid of any stuck sand particles. It was a long day and a shower was what he needed. He took deep breaths as the firm drips hit his back. He rubbed his neck. There was no soap or anything to wash with, so it was basically rinsing himself off. They weren't expecting to actually be here. Wolf rinsed himself off before turning off the handle. He opened the shower door taking the towel nearby and drying his fur. He put his boxers back on before heading into the living area. Peppy was out like a light. Wolf can hear his snoring from a distance. Panther had his door closed. Panther didn't even say good night. Not that it mattered to Wolf. Wolf headed out in the living area to lay on the couch. He tried to fall asleep but the constant moonlight coming in from the porch doors was making him a bit irritated. He laid there to ponder about things. Maybe if he did it this way, he'll have an easier time to fall asleep. His eyes slowly became heavier until he drifted into a deep sleep.

________________

_Wolf can hear his father wheezing and coughing from his room. Patroklos was trying to get him to calm down, as Wolf watched from the door frame. _

_"NO! I--*cough* can't fucking....ugh...don't *cough*", Wolf's father coughed repeatedly. Wolf stepped back a bit seeing his father spit up blood. Patroklos wiped the blood from his father's lips. _

_"Father please calm down, not in front of Wolf. I'm doing my best to get you your medicine. Our subscription ran out. Father let me use the stash we have stored--", Wolf's father dismissed the statement quickly interrupting his oldest son's suggesting. _

_"No--*cough**cough**cough*...That is for when you BOTH need it. I have a lot of stored away. Too much for it to be wasted on me.", Wolf's father started to wheeze heavily. He clenched his chest, gripping his fur tightly. He tried to regulate his breathing with his oxygen mask taking in deep breaths. Patroklos helped him and tightened the mask once again. Wolf's father saw his youngest son at the door frame. He used his fingers to make him come over. Wolf obeyed and walked with hesitation. Patroklos sat up from the bed letting Wolf take his spot. Wolf's father grabbed his son's head pulling his head closer. _

_"Now you listen here....*cough*...You've grown so big. You have so much to learn. Patroklos will take care of the rest for me. I want you to listen well. Patroklos has set up a place on a different planet for both of you to live. No one will bother you there. You can grow up with much more ease. Wolf, you've turned into a mighty warrior. And--*cough*, " Wolf saw the blood come up and hit his father's oxygen mask. He flinched and whimpered a bit. _

_"I don't care who you want to be with....but...I am so proud of you. I--", _

_Wolf widened his eyes at the statement. Wolf felt his throat twitch and he can feel his eyes turn a bit red. _

_"I....."_

________________

Wolf flinched a bit opening his eye wide. He looked around the room seeing a dimly lit area with the moonlight. As much as he didn't want to admit it he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. He sat up feeling the chilly breeze throughout his body. He blew into his hands rubbing them a bit together. Peppy and Panther must be warm as hell right now with those thick blankets. There wasn't even a spare. Wolf looked down at the floor, resting his elbows on his knees. These recurring memory flashbacks weren't doing much good. He had his father's pride. Wolf didn't know when these things would end. It was still pitch black outside. Wolf got up and walked around a bit. He had an idea.

"Fuck it." He said to himself.

Wolf put on his pants loosely and walked to the front door opening it slowly. The door didn't make a single creek. Good. Wolf closed the door behind him and proceeded to make his way to Fox's room. Wolf moved slowly trailing his hand along the wall. They were only two doors down. The one next to Wolf's were the girls. He twisted the knob ever so gently seeing if it was locked. He made an expression and noticed how it was turning all the way.

_Very Sloppy Pup_

Wolf grinned to himself and made a crack in the door, pushing his through it and closed it carefully.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Holy shit_

Wolf saw Falco in his tank top and briefs snoring away. His body was a bit twisted and he was nearly leaning off the couch. Wolf was chuckling a bit to himself. Wolf sneaked past the bird. Slippy had his door closed so Wolf didn't pay any mind. Or at least he hoped Slippy was in there sleeping. Wolf saw the slight creak in the master bedroom's door. Wolf peeked in to see the vulpine surprisingly still awake. He was busy staring into the windows. Wolf proceeded to walk in and creep to the vulpine's bed. 

"Wolf? That you?", Fox knew who it was. Wolf perked his ears up in shock. The pup actually knew it was him. W

"How did you--" Wolf was cut off. He bit his lip upon being interrupted.

Fox turned smiling. He giggled a bit. Fox wrapped the blankets around his shoulders exposing them to Wolf. The vulpine was also in his boxers.

"You underestimate me sometimes you know?", Fox can see the lupines figure in the dark. But was at ease. Wolf can see Fox's eyes glistened and shine. The green color in his eyes was so bright and beautiful. Wolf stopped his act and walked so that Fox can see him better. Fox sat up.

"Not the best way to ask, huh?", Fox whispered. Wolf shrugged his shoulders. He had one of his hands on his loose pants. His chest was getting cold. Wolf can feel hit feet getting a bit cold. It was also annoying having one of your limbs become numb cold.

"I--ugh...couldn't sleep and--", Wolf bit his lip. "I--", Fox held his hand up.

Wolf cracked a smile letting his pants drop as he shimmered into bed. His hands sinking into the comfortable mattress. Fox tossed the covers letting him lay down. Fox turned to face the lupine.

"Kind of sneaky for you to do this huh?", Fox curled up inching himself a bit closer to Wolf. Wolf took a breath.

"Didn't know how to ask pup. So I snuck in. Fuck it you know?", Wolf grinned pulling the vulpine a bit closer. Fox let him as their mouths were inches apart.

"I guess so hehe.", Fox started into the vulpines crimson eyes admiring the complexity of his character. 

"You know I actually didn't get to say thank you earlier. I wanted to do so know.", Wolf laughed quietly.

"Peppy beat you to it.", Wolf saw Fox's ears twitched.

"Really? Guess he trusts you then. That's a good start for you!", Fox put grabbed Wolf's hand seeing the lupine grin.

"There is another way you thank me", Wolf growled seductively. Fox felt his cheeks run hot. Wolf was a smooth talker and a handsome devil. Fox scooched himself closer to the lupine eventually become neck and neck with him. Fox reached his arm over slowly coming into contact with Wolf's lips. A small pucker sound came from it and then another. Fox couldn't help it, he wanted Wolf to himself. Wolf growled in pleasure pulling Fox on top of him. Fox can feel the rough paws of the lupine run through the fur on his back. Fox made the first move again. He forced his tongue deeper and deeper slowly thrusting his waist onto Wolf's. Fox was now in control. Oh, how the tables have turned. Fox broke the kiss keeping the warm of the lupine's mouth fade away.

"It's a bit too cold for this." Fox fell to the side of the lupine running his fingers across the chest of the lupine. Wolf grunted in annoyance but it faded away quickly.

"Are you teasing me?", Wolf spoke up. Oh, how he wanted more but Fox was sneaky as always.

"Maybe I am." Fox looked up at Wolf smiling.

Both were wrapped up in the thickness of the blanket, gaining body heat and becoming warm with one another. Fox rested his head on Wolf's chest. He had his ear listening to the sounds of a heartbeat. . He can feel the heart of the lupine beat fast and with ferocity. A strong heart is what he heard. With the rhythmic breathing from him. A natural lullaby. Fox can feel his head rise up and down. Wolf rubbed his eye. Fox spoked quietly.

"Will, you ever tell me why you left? Whenever we fought, I kept dying inside. I hated it. But when you helped us when the Anglars invaded. I felt alive again. For so long I just had that damn void inside me. " Fox nuzzled himself into his rival's chest closing his eyes waiting for Wolf to speak. Wolf grunted giving Fox the vibrations.

"One day, but it was shitty. I know. I'm not usually the one to be like this. But I'm serious.", Wolf rubbed one of Fox's ears. He can hear Fox breath with relief. "I'm serious about us being together. " Wolf can feel Fox twitch his ear. It hit between his fingers.

"Then promise me one thing if you are.", Fox grabbed Wolf's free hand gripping it tightly.

"What is it?", Wolf asked.

"Promise me you won't leave me again. As cliche as it may sound as if we're in some stupid romance book, I'm serious as well.", Fox tightly gripped Wolf's hand holding it close to him. This was all happening so fast, Fox wondered if he can slow the pace but the way things were moving it wouldn't slow down anytime soon. What was happening felt like a runaway train speeding up as time progressed?

Wolf chuckled making Fox worry a bit.

"Don't worry Pup, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. It funny--Falco thought I was planning something." Wolf rubbed Fox's head once again.

"Really?", Fox replied.

"Yep.", Wolf responded.

"Well, are you?"

"Maybe--" Wolf grinned up at the ceiling feeling the annoyance coming from Fox.

"Damn it, Wolf, what is--"

"I plan to be with you.....Night Fox"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo Wolf that was smooth. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. Feedback welcome as always. Stay warm and eat well!


	8. Meet

_"You promise you'll be back?" A young Fox asked his father while seeing him get ready for his mission. James turned around wearing his iconic sunglasses. He fixed his combat jacket and went down to one knew to meet Fox's sight. _

_"You know it. Don't worry Fox, I'll be back before you know it." James patted his son on the head before leaning in to give him a hug. Fox returned it, hugging his father tightly. James gave out a kiss on the forehead of his son before standing up. James fixed his jacket before walking out the door and nodding to Fox. Fox couldn't wait till his father finished this mission. Once James would come back, then he wouldn't have to deal with his strict babysitter. Though it wasn't terrible, he just felt like he didn't need a babysitter, he can look after himself. _

_Fox saw his father walk to his car, nodding for Peppy to get in. He looked back with a huge smile before waving to his son goodbye. Fox smiled waving both of his arms to his James. _

_"I love you!", James shouted. _

_Fox jumped up. _

_"Love you too! Come back quickly okay!", Fox laughed seeing his father nod to him. _

_"I will!", James got into the car. _

_Fox didn't need to worry. This would be like every other mission._

_....every...other...mission..._

____________________________________

Fox jumped a bit at how real his dream. He waited a bit before opening his eyes to the bright light penetrating into the room. Fox moved his arm feeling around the sheets of the bed. He lifted his head a bit, shivering a bit to the chilled air hitting his fur. He tried to open his eyes but with the light hitting them, his eyelids forced them to shut until they felt ready to open. Fox called out for Wolf. He didn't feel his body anywhere. Fox trailed his paws up and down the bed trying to feel for Wolf.

"Wolf?", Fox called out a bit quietly. Fox rubbed his eyes getting some of the crust out from the corner of his eyes. His pupils shrinking and expanding a bit to adjust to the light of the room. Fox looked around. He can put his hands onto the place where Wolf was lying down but the lupine wasn't there.

_Damn it, Wolf, how the hell do you work your magic?_

Fox sat up taking a bit of time to process what happened last night. Fox didn't want that night to end, but time wouldn't allow it. Sooner or later Wolf would have gotten up and left. But his fur was blushing on its own. He smiled to himself for a bit. He can feel the heat in his cheeks gushing up to his ears. His heart raced a bit. He knew it.

His feelings for the lupine were back. In it's truest form.

Fox can hear footsteps walking to his room. His ears perking up in excitement. His tail swooshing playfully. The figure walked into showing his blue feathers and bright yellow beak. It was Falco. Fox internally sighed to himself. Falco yawned, twisting his back, side to side. Fox let his shoulders fall. Falco spoke up.

"Morning Fox, sleep well? We gotta get ready soon.", Falco yawned once more before taking in a deep breath. Fox nodded.

"Morning Falco. Did you see anyone walk in and out last night?", Fox asked. Falco squinted his eyes looking at the vulpine.

"No why? Did Wolf come in? Did he try to--", Fox held up his hands waving them in a negative tone.

"No no no no, I heard just a lot of noises last night that's all.", Fox chuckled nervously. Falco crossed his arms leaning against the wall. He had a tank top on but he had his iconic red pants on. Fox covered himself a bit. He went to sleep with just boxers on. He can see his clothes folded neatly in the corner of the room on a dresser.

"Get dressed, I'll meet you in the living room. Slippy is awake too. He is currently doodling on that tablet of his.", Falco walked out of the room to finish getting ready. Fox took a deep breath. Maybe Falco knew, maybe he didn't but got way to close right there. It would be best to play it safe. Fox got up out of bed; his feet feeling the cold wooden floor. He quickly to feel his clothing. They were a bit rough and their soft texture had faded. Fox was able to get some of it back by letting the shower run hot then letting the steam rise and unwrinkle his clothes. It did work to some extent. Once they got back to Katina to let the Council know about their progress, Fox was getting a set of brand new clothes. Fox finished getting dressed making his way into the living room. He saw Slippy on his tablet, sketching things up once more. Slippy couldn't ever take a break, no matter how hard he tried. When he and Amanda get married hopefully it'll make Slippy more carefree. Slippy looked up to see his friend with his

"Morning Fox! Jeez, you were out for a while! Falco and I were up a bit earlier than you were!", Slippy smiled widely. He laughed a bit. Fox felt his heart jump into his throat.

_Oh god...no...do they...No...if they saw, then Falco would have straight woke up us then and there. _

Fox cleared his throat. Fox adjusted his red handkerchief. He scratched his belly over his shirt. The clothes were now making itchy. Fox wondered how long they would be staying here. Hopefully, he wouldn't be itchy the whole stay.

"Morning Slippy. Are the others awake?", Fox asked in a concerning tone. Fox prayed that neither Falco nor Slippy opened Fox's door to see them, him and Wolf in the same bed together. Fox waited for the toad's response. His foot stepping quickly and his legs fumbling ever so slightly. Slippy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't actually. We're just finishing up. They could be downstairs already. Want to head out now?" Slippy asked. He turned off the tablet and stuffed it back into his pocket. Fox agreed. Falco came out fully dressed. With the trio ready they opened the door and went out. It was dead silence throughout the hallway. Slippy was the first one to walk out. Fox leaned out looking to his left, then to his right. He stepped out with ease. Fox wiggled his injured leg. The leaf bandage was still on there even after the shower from last night. His leg was healing nicely and at a surprisingly accelerated pace. Fox place his hand and rubbed it feeling the rough texture of the leaf. Falco was the last one out. They scanned the hallway once more. A smell was starting to come from downstairs. Something was cooking in the dining area. Fox felt his stomach growl and rumble.

"Let's see if everyone downstairs.", Fox suggested. Slippy and Falco nodded in agreement. The trio walked downstairs until they reached the dining area. The room was brightly lit giving off a nice warm feeling to it. The trio saw some of their friends. Fay and Miyu were already up while Krystal was drinking a glass of water. Krystal smiled seeing the trio come down. Fay clapped her hands in excitement.

"Morning yall! That just leaves the other three!", Fay wiggled in her chair. Miyu rubbed her head. Falco took a seat. He sat back resting his legs on the table. Slippy hopped right beside him. Fox was the only some still standing.

"Good Morning guys! How did you guys sleep?", Fox asked. He smiled while pulling up a chair, easing into the seat. Miyu responded.

"I've managed to come up with a sore neck muscle but overall we slept well. I think the others should be up soon. The young sharks were running around this morning. I haven't seen them for a while.", Miyu explained. She pressed firmly into the back of her neck, grunting in annoyance. "I've slept wrong. Goddamit I can never catch a break.", Miyu grunted. Fox chuckled.

"You're telling me, My leg is thankfully better, but I lost my Arwing and my blaster.", Fox smiled at Miyu. Krystal put down her glass of water. She wiped the water from her chin.

"You guys are right on time. Breakfast is almost ready. It should be just as filling as last night's dinner." Krystal patted her belly. She moved her shoulders around, loosing up some muscles. Falco balanced himself on his chair.

"I hope it'll come soon. I still don't know what we're in for." Falco said. He yawned once more, stretching his beak long and wide. He moved his neck around, feeling some little pops here and there. Krystal finished her glass of water before speaking up.

"Convenient timing for that statement. I spoke to Mako before he ran off. We'll be meeting the leader of this whole place. "

Three figures can be seen coming from downstairs. There was no need to guess. The first one to show was Peppy with his usually firm posture as always. Peppy waved to everyone, before putting on a huge smile. Wolf and Panther were right behind him fully dressed.

"Morning everyone! Seems we're all doing well!", Peppy took a seat next to Falco on the other side. Peppy laid his hands on the table, lifting his small nose to smell the sweet and delicious aroma within the air. Panther grinned when he saw Krystal and slithered smoothly into the seat next to her. Krystal rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. Panther gave off a nice smirk, leaning a bit forward.

"Good morning Krystal. How did you sleep? Had any sweet dreams?", Panther ask. Krystal flicked his nose again, only much softer than last time causing him to flinch.

"I'm fine Panther." Krystal smiled at the feline causing him to relax a bit. Panther cleared his throat looking away a bit trying to figure out what else to say.

Fox saw Wolf in his attire. He gave the lupine a certain eye look. That look of 'where did you go'? Wolf walked slowly to him and sat right beside him. He fixed his position so he was sitting up straight. He crossed his arms and placed them onto the table. Fox gave up the mean stare and only proceeded to smile at him. A sweet smile, causing Wolf to lower his jaw just a bit. Fox asked a question.

"Get any good sleep?", Fox titled his head waiting for the lupine to respond. Wolf looked at Fox, smiling at him.

"Oh definitely.", Wolf gave off a quick wink at the vulpine. Fox curved his lip a bit, rubbing his cheek to cover his blush. Wolf still had it. Wolf was one smooth being. Fox always felt good around him. Every time Wolf would just take all those problems away from him. Damn it, it was good. Mako came running in with his brother by his side. Mako jumped up and down, happily excited seeing the group.

"Morning. Please eat and met outside!", Mako didn't wait around for anyone to respond. He ran out the door with Indra following behind. A couple of sharks walked into the dining area, with plates filled with fruit, toast and whole heart meals. There were several pieces of nicely crispt toast with each of them having their own plate. There were a couple of blue bacon stripes that had everyone in awe. There were full-blown cooked stakes that were presented along with a green mushy substance. It looked like wasabi but it didn't have that spice to it. But nothing could go wrong with fries. Fries were the same no matter where you went. Everyone dug into their meals.

"Wow, this green stuff tastes like avocado with mashed potatoes!", Slippy took a big spoonful and stuffed into this mouth.

Time went by and everyone was eating quietly. Glasses of water were provided alongside their meals. There was silence through breakfast. You know the food is good when no one is talking.

One by one everyone finished their meal with sharks appearing in and out to take their plates. It was time to head outside. Who knows how long Mako possibly waiting out there. Everyone got out of their seats making their way to the front door. The group had a walking formation already formed despite not knowing it. Fox walked in the center next to Wolf. Krystal was beside Fox with Panther behind her trying to her attention. Fay and Miyu were talking to each other next to Wolf. Falco was in front of being a fast walker. Slippy and Peppy were in the back. The sky was bright with warm rays of heating shooting down along the streets. This time it was a little bit more empty. Mako was spinning his brother in a circle until he noticed the outsiders.

"Good! Please follow!", Mako grabbed his brother's hand as they began walking up and toward a marketplace. Indra took one glance at Wolf before freaking out and quickly turning away not wanting to stare at the lupine. Wolf shook his head. Fox nudged him a bit.

"Bad with kids?", Fox joked around. Wolf lightly hit Fox with his shoulder.

"Whatever pup", Wolf looked back the vulpine grinning weakly.

The marketplace got a bit more crowded as time passed. But it was amazing. There were stands in lines as unfamiliar noises due to them shouting in their language. But there were few English remarks. It seems more sharks were able to speak broken English. There were a couple of huge buildings with pillars in from of them. Several children were playing in the center of the courtyard with of course the adults watching. One shark was selling weird but beautiful patterns of flowers. Another one was selling pelts dyed in all sorts of colors. The group heard the word outsiders and strangers a couple of times. It was a huge open space. Several dances of female sharks were spinning around with music being played. trees divided each section into their own respective sections. Falco passed by some traders who were having a conversation.

"three fish for the bow?", one asked.

"No, not enough. The stock of arrows and strong bow for 10", the other replied.

Falco turned around. "Check it more sharks speaking English. Mako and Indra aren't the only ones." Falco rubbed his beak and thinking about something. "This must mean someone came here, from the outside world.", he added. Slippy chimed in from the back.

"Piggybacking off of what you said, it seems that they must have a school of some sort to teach it with the outsider teaching them of course. I think if we travel deeper into this place, we can find more sharks who are more fluent in English. To me, we've just been along the outskirts." Slippy took out his tablet and used the camera mode to begin taking pictures. Peppy forcefully put the tablet down.

"As much as you want to take pictures, I think we'll let this place be unknown to the rest of the galaxy," Peppy said in a firm voice. Slippy shrugged his shoulders.

"Relax Peppy, I'm not going to share these online. They're safe on my tablet. No one else has access to it other than me." Slippy replied. Peppy only gave a grunt. He looked around seeing some sharks presenting sculptures. He awed in amazement.

The group reached a much larger dome. It was huge with Ionic pillars stretching out end on end. It was impressive for its size. It made them feel like ants. Mako walked up along the pure white stone steps. The doors were decorated with small designs and patterns. Two sculptures of soldiers were posed with their shield in front of them. These marble sculptures were huge as well. There was a pool of water surrounding them. It was a nice site to take in. Mako pushed the door open. Indra helped his brother open the other one. Inside was a bit chilly. Cold gust of wind hit the group. Fox's fur stood up on its end. The inside was amazing. The floor had a golden stripe making a trail to, two larger wooden doors with a nice curve at the top. There were more sharks around, this time with more fancier clothing. There was no problem solving as to the status of these sharks. Everyone inside saw the strange group of outsides walking in with their weird clothing. Wolf saw the long robes with blue stipes around their waist. Fay smiled waving to them all, to which many of them were confused by the gesture. Larger pillars were supporting the ceiling with indents around the cylindrical pillar.

Mako and Indra stopped at the inside door talking to two soldiers who were guarding it. Their armor was a bit different. It looked much heavy but sturdier.

"O'to bor ya, in cou mi unble?" Mako spoke to them. One of the soldiers responded.

"Ta, pro i' imichi, kyo?", The soldier opened the door leading into a large court like room. The ceiling had a large spherical form to it with a hole in the ceiling. A hole in the center allowed light to seep through making a huge ray of light shooting straight up. Mako pointed in telling the group to walk in. Mako and Indra stayed behind, letting the door close on its own. A large slam echoed through the room. There was a large curved table with three sharks spread apart. The table was filled with papers, books, and ink. It was a mess. 

_These people must run the whole civilization. _Fox thought to himself.

Each shark wore different attire. The one on the left wore some sort of dancers outfit that showed his muscles and his glistening skin. The second shark had more of a long robe wrapped around him. It's light blue color shimmering with dark blue earrings attached to his fin. The third one wore a tribal outfit. He had painted lines across his chest and a staff in one hand. Due to his posture, he was the oldest of the three. He sat in the middle. The old one took a good look at the group. He observed Fay and Miyu first. The white fur of the dog was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He took a look at Falco. The shark rubbed his chin making a couple of noises. He nodded silently. He observed Wolf and Panther. He made a low grunt. Mysterious energy with these two. He couldn't put his finger on it. The elder shark looks at Krystal next. Seeing her blue fur and long dark blue hair. It was a while since he saw her kind. He paid no attention to Slippy or Peppy. His eyesight focused on Fox. The elder shark gasped. He stood up the best he could leaning forward to make sure he was seeing things right.

"Bak tu-in no ruk' lo?!, The shark gave off a weak smile waving to Fox. Fox awkwardly waved back. He wasn't sure what to do. Fox looked at Krystal shurgging his shoulders. The shark twisted his head in confusion. He tried speaking again.

"O-ru pi, gichi tor rak James?', The elder shark asked. Fox's eyes widened. His ears flicked a bit upon hearing his father's name.

_Did....he just say my dads' name? I don't understand what is he asking? Am I his son? ,_ Fox stood silent not sure about what to do. Why did he say James name? Has James been here before? He had many questions but he wasn't sure how to ask him. The elder shark cleared his throat, a bit agitated. He sighed before taking in a deep breath to speak once more. 

"James, have you forgotten our language?"


	9. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all. Questions brings a lot. So much. It only gets more crazy from here on out.

Fox felt his jaw hit the floor. His ears must have been deceiving him. James was here before? But for how long? How did he even find this place? What kind of other secrets was James hiding from him? He can feel his hands shake a little. He clenched them tightly. His ears twitching. Fox took a deep breath. The shark rubbing his lower chin realizing everything slowly. The two other sharks remained silent. The elder shark made a slight grunt. The team stood in awkward silence waiting for at least someone to speak up. Falco tapped his foot. Slippy looked at Peppy. Peppy just shrugged his shoulders. Krystal folded her hands patiently. This wouldn't be the first time she would be stuck in situations like this. The air grew colder as Fay started shivering and wanted to go back outside for the nice warmth of the sun rays. However, they managed to get in there. The elder got up walked around from his seat. The shark with the dancer outfit spoke.

"Ra! Tu, puk, lo nimi?", The shark with the light blue robe begged for the elder shark to be careful. The elder shark only held up a hand.

_So Ra-huh? That may be his name. _Fox thought to himself. His tail lifting up and down a bit. The elder shark approached Fox. His features becoming more clear. The paint across his chest was black and his fin had red rings pierced around. His skin slowly sagging but not too much where it had to be dragged. His staff had indents and small carvings on it. It was a brown wooden staff. But it looked sturdy. A staff of power. Fox and Ra were face-to-face. The elder shark was a little bit taller than Fox, despite being slouched. Ra held up his hand across the face of Fox. Wolf started to walk to interrupt but Panther stopped him, only giving him those eyes of 'wait'.

Fox stood there uncomfortable his Ra's hand went through the fur on his face. Ra began to say things in his language with both sharks still at the table looking at each other. Ra widened his eyes. He spoke up, his voice was raspy up close.

"It appears I have mistaken you for your father. But the blood of James still runs through you.", Ra smiled. When he did there were several teeth missing from his mouth. An old man who has seen a lot happened. Fox found his voice again and spoke up.

"How did you...?", Fox asked but his sentence trailed off. Ra spoke soon after.

"You look like him. I may be old and slow, however, I'm not THAT slow.", Ra turned around nodding to his other people who were still sitting at the table. Ra turned back.

"Follow me", Ra ordered.

_________________

-Back on Katina-

"They haven't reported anything. Dead silent. I'd say we bring down a rescue team", Knight suggested the idea. The Council had their own problems to deal with. After the ordeal with Dash things between Venom and Katina have worsened. The mineral rig was partly destroyed and Dash's team are gone. Knight wanted the team back on Katina, they've gone silent for too long. With each second, the Council worried. With each minute they doubted themselves into thinking they hired the wrong team. With each hour, they wanted to go in and help. The Council began to bicker among themselves. Things were getting a bit rocky and strings were becoming loose as words were exchanged between one another.

"They said for us to stay out of this. We trust them. They know what they're doing. They've gotten this far, they couldn't have suffered a horrible fate. ", Iznad replied. She had her legs crossed with her hands folded neatly on top of them. She remained calm. Everyone is already on edge. She had to make sure no one lost their focus."Besides, our satellite reports that their Arwings are resonating on an island. That is where they are.", she added.

Mashima shook his head. He tapped his left leg very quickly. His mind going through each different scenario. And every time he thought he would get a good one, his mind would shove something else into the equation and just ruin everything.

"This is taking too long. We need to send out a rescue team! I know Bill will be able to do it. Call his ass.", Mashima bit his nails. Iznah turned to face him. Her eyes reading his movements.

"You seem awfully anxious today? Care to get something off your chest?", Iznah leaned into her table. Mashima snarled.

"No, I just have a bad feeling that's all. I'm calling in Bill." Mashima replied. He then used a communication device nearby and pressed a button, signaling Bill's radio. Morgamo stood silent. Knight spoke up.

"We need to do this Iznah. We have to make sure they are okay. There's no room for debate. All they need to do is head to that island. Hopefully that creature won't be hungry anytime soon.", Knight replied. He started gathering the rounds to get a small squad to retrieve them. Iznah began to speak.

"Knight, we were instructed to leave Star Fox to their business. They are fine. I can reassure you. Star Fox wouldn't go down easy like that. They retrieved Arsenal. At a price but nonetheless they've succeeded." Iznah crossed her arms. The room was no longer silent as always. Things were getting heated. Iznah was doing her best but in the end, everyone made up their mind. She took a deep breath. Morgamo grunted and slammed his fist.

"Did you forget at the fact that Dash's team is gone? I wouldn't be surprised if the Andross came out in him.", Mashima said. "And with that thing on the loose still, who knows if our rescue team is in line for being eaten?" he added. He scoffed at Iznah's statement. Mashima spoke through the communication device planted on the table. Whether he liked it or not, a rescue team was be valid.

_If you people go through with this, you guys will leave me no choice..._Iznah thought to herself.

______________________

-Undisclosed Location-

_"_All preparations are ready sir. The net is good to go.", Forda said to the mysterious figure. He got down on one knee. He lowered his head in respect. The figure spoke.

"Well done. Is the squadron ready?", the figure asked.

Forda looked up smiling. He chuckled and gave an eerie huge grin.

"Yes my lord. The squadron is ready. As well as the device. Once the soundwaves start blasting, the creature will rise. And soon it will all be yours", Forda stood up fixing his tie.

"Good...Send Leon with the Squadron. I need you to stay here to finish preparations for the next phase. What is the update with _her_ as well?" The figure asked. They were making eye contact with the hyena. Eyes twisted but collected unlike Forda's. Forda took a breath. He pulled out a tablet marking some things off the checklist.

"The girl is almost ready. She will soon be ready to take down Star Fox. No emotional strings attached. Ebirah will be put in a large area nearby for us to tear it apart. Its blood and genetic makeup will be useful for our plans." Forda put the tablet away. "And all the people that are either missing or homeless, the people we've gathered--are ready to be experimented on.", he added.

The figure chuckled with after a few minutes of chuckling a howl erupted with the figure hitting their chest. Pure excitement.

"Go Forda! Begin the next phase!.... Soon this will be the beginning of the end."

_____________________

-Hidden place within Mount Kotula-

The team walked into a large corridor that had paintings on each side. The walls were a bright white color. There were blue stripes going along the corners of the wall. Mini statues of other sharks were within equal distance from one another. The place was big and one can easily get lost. The team felt like they were in another era. Fox stayed close to Ra hearing about how everything came to be. Fox wondered how did James even find this place. His father did like to hide a lot of things from him. Maybe he thought it was to protect him from criminals. But this place was beautiful how could James ever not take him here when he was little? Ra continued speaking.

"There was only so few of us from certain tribes. When unknown forces came and tried to eradicate us, a large being the one known as Ebirah came to our rescue. However it wasn't us it was trying to protect, it was the waters of Aquas. While Ebirah was fighting we found this hidden place and started to rebuild. The few tribes left became one. We prayed to Ebirah and learned to understand it. We were able to sense Ebirah, and Ebirah was able to sense us. When that mysterious place of Hexagons came into the waters of Aquas, we wanted to talk. Let them know that they were building on such a mighty beast. But to no avail. They force us off and killed a few of our own. Time went by and a set of other people went on board and from our recon units can hear screams of pain and agony." Ra rubbed his chin. He stopped to cough causing him to fumble. Fox put his arms out in case he needed to catch Ra. Ra put his hand out no wanting the help. Falco soon spoke up after Ra gained his balance. He used his staff firmly pressing it into the ground.

"So you're telling us that the previous team scared you off, and when a new organization came to take over, you had sharks to check in on it?", Falco asked. Ra turned around to nod.

"However when you people came and helped, one of my units saw the vulpine and quickly swam to report to me. That's why I brought you here and treated you well. I had to see for myself." Ra continued walking until he and the rest of everyone approached a large balcony spanning across several feet. Fox gulped and began to open his mouth.

"James....is gone. Betrayed by someone he knew. Or at least thought he knew.", Fox gripped his fist feeling the anger rise in him of seeing that wretched pig face. Ra gasped a little. He had a sense of dread come over him. The man who promised him, that he would return was gone. Ra placed his weak hand on Fox's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your father was a good man.", Ra saw sort of the redness appear from the vulpine's eyes. Fox made eye contact with Ra.

"Tell me everything about my father. How did he find this place?", Fox backed away from Ra. Before Ra could speak; he turned around to talk to the team. "Why don't you guys walk around for a bit. I need to speak to Ra alone.", he added.

Fay nodded and was the first one to leave. She waved and wandered off to see what kind of secrets this place had. Miyu was not far behind. Peppy quickly walked away wanting to observe the art and paintings within the walls. Slippy wasn't sure what to do. He took out his tablet and his mini pen within it looking for a place to work on his stuff quietly. Panther twirled around picking a flower from a nearby vase.

"Krystal, won't you explore this place with me? Maybe we can find a garden that has such exotic plants like these!" Panther held the flower in his mouth. Krystal folded her arms. She could see the playful intent in his eyes. She tried to intimidate him but she ended up giggling. She looked at Fox to see the vulpine giving off a huge grin. Krystal didn't expect to be so comfortable around the feline. She always saw Panther as some sort of playboy. A womanizer. But she felt that he gave off a different aura. She didn't need to read his mind. In fact, she wondered if she'll be able to read someone's mind again. A vow she made to herself to never do. Not after the time she spent with Fox.

"Fine...let's go.", Krystal replied. The two walked off with Panther giving her the mysterious pink and purple flower.

Wolf was the last one to leave. He put his hands up to his waist. He didn't want to leave. Fox gave off a smile to Wolf. A warm one. One that told Wolf that it was going to be okay. Wolf sighed and walked away to wander off and think of other things. Ra noticed the energy but kept quiet. Fox now gave all of his attention to Ra.

"I want to ask who are your other two sharks with you? They kept quiet for most of this.", Fox leaned against the stone crafted balcony railing. The smoothness felt unreal when his paws were on it. Ra nodded slightly.

"The one in the dancers' outfit is Momo. The one in the robe is Chaka.", Ra gripped his staff tightly with both of his hands. "About your father....there is much to discuss." Ra coughed a bit more. His old body was struggling to keep up. Fox felt a bit guilty of asking questions to him. Ra was getting old and he felt that he was more of a pest than actual decent being. Nonetheless, Fox pushed on.

"I need to know how did James come across this place? What did he do here? Anything please" Fox took a whiff of the pure air that came across his face. His lungs expanding than normal. It felt so crisp and sharp.

Ra twitched his fin. He made a grunting noise followed it with a smile. "My child, listen carefully it's quite a tale."

__________________

_-origin-_

_James settled in his Arwing in an area of palm trees that had leaves that were large as a car door. The storm had gotten rough and he lost communication with Peppy. Communications were busted, leaving him alone in the meantime. He didn't mind, he'd been through worse. The larges taps of rainwater hitting the Arwing cockpit window. James landed it in a nice clearing that was hidden yet able to protect the Arwing from the harsh storm. James tried his comms again. _

_"Peppy? Peppy?!", James sat back into his seat. Sounds of thunder coming from above. He feels the vibrations from the island. James stayed put for a few minutes before deciding to hop out. The Arwing became stationary and lifted it windows up giving James the room to hop out. James landed nicely but his metal boots sunk into the wet sand but not too deep. He began to observe his Arwing looking for any kind of damage. Only a couple of scratches from the enemy but nothing too harsh. Flicks of powerful light blinded him a bit. He took off his glasses to get a clear view of the depressing sky. Streaks of lighting appeared one after the other and the amount of rain increase. James didn't want to take the chance. He needed to wait out the storm. He sighed in frustrating before taking a seat underneath his Arwing. _

_"I want to finish this as soon as possible. Babe is getting worried, I've been taking on too many missions. She hasn't been feeling well either. She's gained a bit of weight, eating too much and her fur is much shiny than usual. She has been getting more fatigue.", James started talking to himself. His ears perked up when he heard a noise coming from the other side of his Arwing. He took out his blaster making his way to the rustling leaves pointing at it. He slowly made his way to the location of when he heard the sound. James was about to see what it was when a bolt of lightning struck his blaster erupting in a ball of flames pushing him back. He hit his Arwing and fell into the sand. His vision became blurry until he faded. All he could see was a young being run to him, muttering some unknown language. _

_________________  
_"What was the mission my father was on?", Fox asked. He was completely invested in the story. What mission caused James to be here?. Ra laughed a little. He can then fire in the vulpine's eyes egging him on to continue the tale. Ra cleared his throat and continued to speak.

"Unfortunately I do not remember. But when your father came to, his hands needed to be wrapped. Palms were burnt the most. To keep the wounds healing nicely, we gave him special black gloves created from a heart-shaped herb.", Ra leaned onto the balcony railing. His smooth but old hands resting on the railing. He looked out into the view. Fox did the same.

"Please, Ra. Tell me. When James was here. Did he teach you how to speak English?", Fox asked as he was taking in the breathtaking environment. There was a beautiful waterfall off into the distance. The vast hills had large trees tall as skyscrapers. The vines swinging a little bit to the wind that was drifting across the landscape. Fox looked down. They were pretty high up. Fox thought they were pretty low to the ground but this whole area always had a surprise at every turn. Ra took a whiff of the pure air, having his lungs expand. He exhaled slowly. Fox took a step back, fixing his beige combat jacket. Ra continued to speak. 

"Your father was a mighty warrior. For the time he stayed here recovering he showed us how to fight. Build, craft and weld. I felt guilty for him getting hurt. My son snuck out to get away from me. He encountered James at that time. When the storm was here. ", Ra swung his staff around. Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing. James helped build this civilization. No wonder Fox felt like this was in a way his second home. The vulpine rubbed his nose a bit, trying to contain his emotions. Ra continued to speak without stopping.

"When he left, we thought that the was the end of it. But he came back again and again. We didn't know how to thank him at the time. But he helped us get to where we are now", Ra cleared his throat once more.

Fox perked up his ears. "James came back? When was this?", Fox asked. Fox was trying to put the pieces together. It seemed that Ra and James knew each other for a while. This must be meant that James was coming here before the vulpine was born. Ra's eyes lit up. He remembered something. 

"Ah...your father did leave something. In case you were to come here. I never played it. But after all these years I forgot. I think it may provide you with insight. IBU YA!", Ra tapped his staff for two shark guards to appear out of the blue. In his language, Ra ordered them to do something.

"Follow me.", Ra instructed.

Fox gulped and follow the old shark to another room. He didn't see a sign of his gang anywhere. Fox assumed they were all spread out doing their own thing. To him that was good. They were left with their own thoughts. To take a mental break from one another. Ra and Fox approached a door. The door was heavy from the way the guards were pulling it open. Fox saw his reflection clear as day. These doors were made out of pure gold. Fox can hear the large creaking of the door hinges. Inside was a library. Bookcases that reached all the way to the ceiling. Fox can smell the oldness within these books. Fox twirled himself around surprised at the vast amount of knowledge that was surrounding him. But Ra never approached any of these books. He went to the center where a large one was presented. The cover of the book was filled with uncut gemstones. Ra raised his finger to open it. He flipped a couple of pages before opening a small compartment. Fox leaned over Ra's shoulder. Ra pulled out a small recorder--smaller than his hand. Fox titled his head in confusion. This is a recorder. The things were one much press the red circle and rewind. It was old technology why would James hold onto this. Then again his father always had a pager on him stored in his back pocket. Although he rarely used it.

Ra turned out to hand him the small object.

"Maybe this will provide you insight. ", Ra placed it into the paws of the vulpine. Fox felt his heart race. To him, holding something that his father held, eased him but made his heart beat faster. Like a piece of something, James left behind. Without hesitation, Fox pressed play. He can feel the dust building up as his fingers slid around the tape recorder.

_______________

_"Log 456: This will be my last one. For the time staying here. I planned on bringing my boy here but at this rate, I don't see that's an option...Well not anymore. Lylat is still in turmoil. Peppy doesn't know about this place--yet. The sharks' have placed trust in me. Something I do not plan to break. I'll leave this log here. I can't let Corneria ever know about this place. If they do, they'll shove these people out of a home. Even Corneria has blood on their hands. I don't even want to think about it. Pepper still denies it. That is why I'm leaving a majority of the logs here. This is only one of the few sacred places within the entire galaxy. The sharks learn quickly with writing and speaking English. At first, it was hard. But they adjusted fairly. Thankfully, I don't have to worry about that at all now. The sharks are highly proficient and will teach at the newly built school. The Warriors have picked up quickly with combat tactics. They don't need me anymore. Apparently Ebirah is one of the titans that Corneria is looking for. I went through the files with the help of a friend. Corneria has spent years even decades trying to see if this creature exists or not. I couldn't tell you myself. It's crazy how time flies by. Turns out Vixy was pregnant. It feels great being a father and the boy is growing fast. I like these gloves. They served their purpose but they have that nice aesthetic to them. If Fox ever finds this place. he'll love it. He's questioning who he is at the moment. He's done a terrible job of hiding his history at the computer. But I love him so much. That boy is going to do great things. But for now, he's not ready to see what horrible galaxy the state is in. Fox if you do ever find this place, and this log. I love you son. By the time you listen to this, I may or may not be dead already. You'll lead everything into a new light. I have to go. I flew quietly over to this place to visit one last time. They think I'll be back. Maybe or maybe not. I requested for this log to be stored away. Knowing them they'll respect my wishes for this not be played until the time was right.   
_

_Fox, I love you very much if you ever listen to this. And out of all the accomplishments I ever have gotten my best one..._

_was having you...._


	10. Trouble

There was a moment of silence in the room with only the small sniffles coming from Fox. It has been such a long time since he got this emotional. Ra stood a few feet away from the vulpine letting him process the information. All of this was new to Ra as well, but with experience and wisdom as years flew by-he knew how to deal with this. Fox gripped the old recorder tighter. He held it with both hands, lowering his head looking down at the ground. He let the tears slowly flow, feeling the salty tears build up before they feel. Fox took a deep inhale trying to contain the overflowing of emotion that stabbed him through the heart. Ra walked closer placing a hand on the vulpine. Ra stood there trying to figure out what to say next. As the vulpine took another inhale, he let one sob escape. Fox coughed covering his mouth.

_I love you too Dad...I love you too. _

Ra gripped Fox's shoulder tighter. "It's okay my child...cry. Your father was a very good man." Fox turned around wiping the leftover tears from his eyes. His eyes red and filled with sorrow. Ra took a moment to analyze the vulpine's eyes. A pair of eyes that were lost. Ra spoke again in his raspy voice.

"Son of James...I see a lot of self-doubts. Whenever I looked into James's eyes--I saw a man who fought for what he believed in. A man who knew what was ahead. But you...I see someone who wants to run--", Fox grunted in frustration before pulling his shoulder away from Ra. Ra held up his hand as in trying to reassure the vulpine. Fox sniffled a bit more before replying.

"No..you don't know me like my dad. I-I don't run. Not from anything. I saved the galaxy multiple times now." Fox got a bit angry. Ra lowered his hand, making a sound in agreement. Ra put his free hand behind his back. He used the other on the staff to help him walk to the vulpine. Fox let the shark approach him.

"Indeed you may have saved the galaxy. But your eyes tell a different story. One cannot hide such emotions and feelings from me. After all, I am nearing the age of 92.", The shark gave out a weak giggle. Enough for the vulpine to give off a weak smile. He shook his head. Ra continued to speak. " Your eyes have been wanting to find a sanctuary for so long. Your mind like a nest of scorpions. Always on fire and stinging at your conscience like a wasp. Tell me the son of James..do you feel like a weight has been lifted?" Ra asked.

Fox took a moment to ponder at the shark's weird use of words. His crying calmed a bit and now his mind was more at ease now that the surge of emotions went dry. "It felt good...to hear his voice once again. I never got the chance to say goodbye. But hearing this--I think I find myself being a smoother stone." Fox raised the recorder in the air seeing the oldness in the technology. He shoved into his back pocket. Ra smiled.

"I concur. Tell me, my child...your eyes have found a place upon the lupine no?", Ra waited for the vulpine to speak. He saw Fox's jaw lower leaving a small gap. Ra chuckled. Fox turned away unable to conceal his blush. 

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Fox shook his head in denial. Ra raised a finger up to the ceiling.

"There is nothing to fear. I can see the way the air around you become lighter. You are not James. You are something greater. As in what James said you will lead everything into a new light. Perhaps this is the first step. You haven't let your mind and body become one."

Fox looked at Ra. Fox knew exactly what he meant. But the shark knew things wouldn't come so easily. The moment of closure was soon interrupted with a pair of running footsteps. The sound came closer and closer with Ra sensing who it was. Fox took the quick moment to wipe his face clean. Momo came rushing through the door.

"Father! I have devastating news! We need to act immediately!" Momo quickly stopped in his tracks. He was out of breath for such a built figure.

_Father?_ Fox thought to himself. Ra tapped his staff quickly to Momo struggling to walk.

"What is it Momo?" Ra asked in a worried tone. Ra can see the panic in his son's eyes. Momo raised his voice.

"Unknown people from the sky is around Ebirah. They have him a great net! They are trying to capture Ebirah!"

Ra gasped putting his hand to his mouth. Ra turned around to Fox; now that he recollected himself. Fox nodded to Ra.

"Leave it to me!", Fox gave a big thumbs up. Ra gulped.

"Please, Fox do whatever it is that you must!", Ra said to Fox as his hands were shaking. Momo saw Fox speedwalk then quickly jogging out of sight. Fox began full-on sprinting as he placed his finger onto his ear activating the codec. The beeping going in his ears as each and every member in association with Star Fox picked up.

"Star Fox! We have a situation. Everyone assemble! Ebirah is in danger and we must rescue it. I'll go find Wolf! Everyone meet by the entrance!" Fox gave the order and signed off. Fox picked up the pace and started to quickly get to the entrance as fast as he can. He nearly bumped into a few sharks on the way. Whenever he flew by, he made a fierce wind that breezed by making the robes of some of the scholars' robes fly up slightly. Fox needed to find Wolf but where did he go? Fox didn't get a chance to explore this place so who knows where the lupine would be. He heard footsteps coming from behind him trailing over to the left. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a blue figure coming up right next to him. He turned to see Falco giving off a huge grin.

"Guess it's time to get back into the action huh?", Falco asked letting his wings flow freely. Fox grinned.

"Yeah, get ready we're in for a bit one!", Fox replied. Soon the duo was running together but another set footsteps were coming onto the vulpines right. He turned and lowered his head to see Slippy struggling to put this tablet back into his pocket. The duo became a trio and now getting close to the entrance of the whole structure. Fox entered the large familiar area once more seeing Fay and Miyu there already. Miyu turned to see the trio stop in their tracks.

"What's going on? Where's the rest of everybody?", Miyu asked. Fay was tapping her leg.

"Ebirah is in trouble we need to save him! Some group is trying to capture him from what I heard.", Fox replied. He stopped to catch his breath. He never realized how out of shape he was. He needed to remind himself to go on jogs much more. But there no time to rest. "As for the other I don't know but they should be getting here soon.", Fox added.

Two pairs of cold metal boots were hitting the marble floor from a distance. A faded sound increases with each second. Fox looked around trying to see which direction it was coming from. The sound was coming from a far off left. It was Krystal and Panther. Panther stopped but ended up sliding across the marble floor for a bit while Krystal had her footing.

"What's going on?", Panther asked.

"Long story short Ebirah needs help.",

Panther eyes widened. He grunted and shook his head. "What? No way that thing tried to turn us in ground meat! Why would it need our help?" Panther rebelled.

"We owe it to these people for helping Fox's wounds. Fox could have died from blood loss.", Krystal spoke in between then. She looked at Panther before seeing the eyes of gentle being slowly nod in agreement though the feline was still against it. Fox didn't see Peppy but had an idea. He entered the number on his codec and place his finger on his hear, hearing the beeping sounds within his ear.

"Fox I'm almost there!", Peppy said.

"Peppy you don't mind if I borrow your Awring no?" Fox asked.

"I see. Your Awring was sliced in half by that crustacean. Alright, Fox just be sure to bring her back in one piece alright?", Peppy requested.

"No problem Peppy thanks!", Fox smiled and ended the conversation.

The group was ready but they needed just one more person.

Just where was he?

___________________________

Wolf slowly was walking along one of the halls just glancing at all the paintings spread out equally along the walls. Wolf had his hands in his pockets. For such an airy place, this mighty structure sure was a bit chilly. Even though it was very humid outside. The sharks had an impressive knowledge of architecture in order to achieve this kind of feat. Wolf took out his blaster and started twirling it around, tossing it up in the air before adjusting his waist in order for his holster to catch it. He wasn't sure what was happening while Fox was talking to Ra. But he did hear Ra mention Fox's father--James. Wolf cringed upon hearing that name. He thought he would never have to hear that name again but he did. He knew it wasn't his fault nor even his doing. But every day whenever he just saw the vulpine, his guilt was slowly surface and simmer. Wolf tried to tell himself that the past is the past. Yet again it kept reeling him in. He stopped walking when a statue caught his eye. The statue was outside and the hall soon became an opening with a porch. He rubbed his eye to make sure he was seeing it right. He walked slowly. He saw how the large statue had a tail. The details on it were spot on similar to Fox's. But the statue had glasses on. The figure had a nice detailed carved jacket with even the engravings on where he was from. Wolf stood in surprise as a familiar name started to rise in his head.

_Wait a minute this is--_

"I figured I'd find you here." an old voice spoke behind him.

Wolf quickly turned, talking out his blaster spinning around before pointing it in the direction he heard it from. The blade on his holster flicked out. He took a moment to see who it was. It was Ra. The leader of the entire civilization. Wolf took a breath and put his blaster back into his holster. He crossed his arms giving off a growl. But the shark remained still. He did not flinch nor step back. Ra chuckled a bit. Wolf snarled.

"Don't get all giggly old man. I could have killed you." Wolf shot back. Ra simply shook his head. He gripped his once more to regain his balance.

"Games must wait for now. Your companions need you. Ebirah is in danger, please you must help!", Ra insisted the Lupine go but he stood still.

"Ebirah nearly killed us! What if he tries to attack us once more if we try to help it?" Wolf asked.

Ra made a low grunt. Ra closed his eyes, making certain sounds to himself. He nodded before speaking.

"I see your emotions run high. I understand for your frustration but trust me, Ebirah will not. We will pray for your success. Quickly go! They are heading back to where you landed." Ra replied. He can sense agitation from within the lupine but keep silent. Wolf started backing away before speedwalking to catch up with the group.

"Before you leave..." Ra looked to see the huge statue standing proudly in the center of the field. Wolf turned halfway not even bothering to make eye contact. Ra continued to speak.

"Please...protect him,"

_______________________

"Come on Fox, he can catch up, but we need to go!", Krystal began tugging Fox's arms getting him to move just an inch. Fox took still resisted, wanting the lupine to be right there along his side. But even every second waiting for him, was one second for Ebirah to be contained. Fox sighed backing away from the entrance before entering a light jog. As the crew was getting ready to go, Mako in front of them.

"Follow me! You'll get to your place quicker this way!", Mako started running around the building. He jumped off the high marble porch and landed onto the soft grass. He had to bend his knees a little to absorb the impact. He turned around expecting the group to be right behind them but then had a confused look when they were still at the entrance.

"COME ON!", he yelled. His voice cracked. Without hesitation this time, the group followed with Fox in front, with Falco and Slippy on both sides of him, Krystal with Panther in the middle, to end it off with Peppy, Fay, and Miyu in the back. Mako smiled and dash off into a wooded area making sure he was still being seen. Fox hopped over small rock making sure he didn't trip. The group continued to follow the small shark dashing through vines and hopping over tree trunks. The area became denser as they ran more. The human rays began to set in as Fox began to feel sweat coming up from his back. He forgot how hot it was when they arrived, he was already missing the cool and chilly buildings from the village. Slippy was used to the heat. After all, he was a toad so his skin wasn't burning up, unlike the others. Mako stopped and arrived at a clearing with a tall stone with blue markings. Mako placed his hand on it and began muttering certain words. The group caught up with the young shark.

"Um, bat, tu , Gas iyo!", Mako pushed off the stone seeing it glow. The stone crumbled and a small entrance formed. Fox poked his head in. He saw several blue-lit torches leading the way with crystals glowing brightly on the ceiling. It was a sight to behold Fox looked at Mako one more time.

"Thank you," Fox said. Mako smiled.

"Quickly go!", He swayed his hand for the group to enter the cave with everyone following Fox. Once everyone was in the cave slowly formed up and with it, the blue lights faded away. Mako dug into his shirt fumbling around to pull out a necklace. The necklace had a smooth texture almost like polished marble. He held it in his hands, closing his eyes to begin praying.

________________________

Wolf stopped by the entrance looking around for anyone familiar. He can feel the tense vibe in the area, with sharks speedwalking by saying all kinds of things in their language. Wolf felt weird being in such an area without the rest of the group. Wolf looked at him powered down wristwatch. He shook it a bit to try and get it to work but no avail. The watch was messed up and it would take a while for it to be repaired again. Wolf waited while tapping his foot. His tail swinging back and forth anxiously. He looked back into the crowded area. It was becoming emptier with each second passing. He walked out looking to his left and to his right.

"Fox? Falco? Panther!?", He called out. He howled a little to see if anyone nearby could hear him. He took off his eyepatch scanning the area with his cybernetic eye. Maybe he could pick up on their silhouettes. He took several scans of the land. Nothing. He growled putting his eyepatch back on. 

_They really left without me. How I am going to get there quickly, It's a long way back to where we were._

Wolf felt his waist being pulled back a bit. The vibrations of his tails trailing along his spine. He shivered a bit before pulling his tail away, He looked back in anger but saw Indra instead. The young shark retreated with fear but wanted to say something. He struggled to get the words out in fear of the lupine doing something. Wolf lowered his teeth that were being shown and sighed. He got down on one knee making eye contact with the youngling.

"Where did the others go? How do I get out of here quickly?", Wolf asked. In his mind, he felt it was futile. His older brother knew English more than he did what use would Indra be to him? Wolf waited and tried to be patient but sighed more heavily feeling discontented. Indra fumbled with his fingers before running to the other side of the large marble porch. Wolf followed the shark's movements with his eyes noticing the strange behavior. Indra turned around using his hand to signal him to come closer.

"You want me to follow you?", Wolf asked.

Indra nodded. The young shark turned around, carefully hopping off before seeing the lupine once again. Wolf got up walking a bit faster before hopping off of the platform.

Indra took Wolf's hand pulling him quickly.

________________________

"Hey, I see light at the end of the tunnel! Man this place is just awesome" Falco said. The light became larger as the distance between the group and the exit increase. As the group grew towards the light, they can hear roaring in the distance. Shrieks of pain from a creature can be heard. High pitching noises were spreading across the waves. Rough and harsh waves of water hitting the shore again and again. Fox felt a chill run up his spine. The roar from Ebirah. He knew he would hear that shriek again. It was embedded in his mind. A permanent mental scar. Sunlight finally hit their bodies as waves of intense heat rushed upon them once more. The group spread out to try and find their vehicles. Peppy squinted off into the distance. It took a while but he managed to make out a large creature flailing its arms. But there was something else to it. The creature was trying to use its pincers to cut through something but it kept retreating it. It seemed it was sort of netting but it was glowing pure red. From afar steam seemed to be rising at the creature tried to submerge itself back under the water but couldn't.

"Look over there! There are our fighter jets! They aren't too far from here!", Miyu screamed pointing her finger toward the east. Everyone turned their heads to see their ships safe and sound. They were on top of a small little cliff with gathered up right underneath. Fox hopped down sliding along the sand leaving a trail behind. The others slid one after the other as if they were taking turns on a water slide. They rushed over crushing the sand below them. Krystal turned to see the action from afar. She can make out several ships flying around shooting their cannons at Ebirah. The large lobster tried to shot out its high-intensity water beams but it couldn't no matter what it was able to do. Panther was the first one to hop into his Wolfen since their ships were parked a bit farther the Arwings. Miyu hopped into right alongside him. Both Wolfen's were getting startup. Slippy tapped on his wrist to turn on Baal which was his Arwing. Baal started turning on, with sounds and beeps going wild.

"Krystal you'll have to sit this one out. Your Arwing is still damage.", Fox stopped Krystal by pulling on her arm. Krystal turned around staying silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll watch afar and give you an extra set of eyes from a distance.", Krystal replied. Falco hopped into his harrier. He made himself comfortable with flipping a couple of switches and pushing a couple of buttons. Falco heard his codec go off. He answered it.

"Yeah?", Falco asked.

"Falco you'll need to be careful if your harrier takes a couple more hits you're down for the count," Slippy warned him. The toad only got so far in repairing the harrier. He just had to trust that Falco wouldn't do anything stupid. Fay jumped up into her Arwing making a cowgirl sound. She was fired up and ready to go. She buckled herself in and began firing up the Arwing. Fox hopped into Peppy's Arwing. Peppy stood outside watching his ship turn on making that satisfaction.

"Make sure she comes back in one piece okay?", Peppy folded his hands together watching the vulpine get settle in his Arwing. Fox gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Peppy, I'll bring her back safe and sound okay?", Fox sat down into the seat. He grabbed the controls wrapping his fingers around them getting the feel for them once again. He pushed a couple of buttons seeing some of the screens turn on. Fox can feel his ear flick from hearing another scream coming from afar. Time was running short and they needed to free Ebirah. He waved to Peppy through the blue cockpit glass before confirming everyone's status.

"I need confirmations. Are well good to go?", Fox spoke over regular communications.

"Good to go!", Falco said.

"Ready to Rock n Roll!", Fay shouted.

"Let's get down to business!", Miyu reported in

"I'm ready!", Slippy said. 

"Let's do this", Panther was the last one to say something. He had a weird feeling in his chest. He never thought he would be working under Fox's orders directly. It was a decent change of pace but his loyalty to Wolf was stronger and would gladly disobey under the lupine's orders. Panther looked through the glass seeing in Krystal in front of it. He burrowed his brows in confusion and open the cockpit glass. He stood up real quick while the others were getting ready to fly off.

"Come back safe okay?", Krystal said. Panther let a little gasp escape from his mouth. He rubbed the back of his head while nodded. He gave off a big grin. He never expected Krystal to come to him. In a friendly way of course. But his chest grew warm and he nodded.

"Will do", Panther winked and let the cockpit glass lower once again, lifting his Wolfen off the sand blowing some particles away. Krystal covered her eyes making sure nothing got in them. She saw all the ships fly away. It was only Peppy and Krystal on the shore. But they knew they couldn't rest easy. They were the eyes from afar watching over them. As the flying group approached the battlefield they could get a clear view of what was happening. It only took seconds to figure out what was going on. The sounds were Ebirach were right upon them. The waves were much more violent than the previous encounter. Fox took a quick minute to see what was going on.

The net that the crustacean was in was bright red, even a lighter red. Fox can see the black markings all across the shell. However, the net was slowly wrapping around the giant lobster. As if it was cooking it alive. The steam rising from the area. From down below the vulpine can see some of the water boiling with rising oxygen bubbles hitting the surface. This was no ordinary net, not even close at all. Fox looked in horror as this thing was torturing the thing alive. Fox grew angry. What kind of organization would treat such a being like this? Then it hit him. 

Leon....


	11. Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI

The group was zooming in battle. The air wasn't the same as Fox looked around. He can see Ebirah struggling to still get through the net. He looked on his radar to check for any incoming harriers. The fur on his neck stood up when he saw nothing on the radar. Fox looked confused. There was no way, considering from a distance they saw certain ships flying around shooting at it. Fox readjusted himself in his seat leaning a bit forward, tightening his grip around the handle controls. It was common sense to put together. Fox talked through regular communications.

"Everyone be on guard. They're expecting us. Let's find a way to break this net!", Fox ordered. He took a deep breath and flew looking for any type of device that was holding this net together. Soon after that Fox's radar starting beeping indicating activity. He looked down to see 1 green dot blinking. Then another one. Then another one popped up. Fox moved his eyes along the radar. Up..down..left..right. Fox spoke once more.

"Everyone they're here! Let's go!", Fox instructed everyone to fight as several black harriers once more popped in and rush down onto Fox. Fox twirled his aircraft in a circle avoiding some of the lasers coming his way. Falco pressed forward flying past his leader firing upon his slightly repaired harrier. He pressed on chasing one of the black jet harriers. It flew up avoiding Falco. Falco looked up through his broken cockpit glass see the harrier fly high into the sky. He looked down to see another heading straight for him charging up a shot. He swerved down heading near the surface of the water. The hunter was now the hunted. Fay took the opportunity to see the net. She noticed several black large Xs holding multiple of the red hot burning strings of the net.

"Hey, guys. I might know what could possibly be holding this net together." Fay said. As she said it a dark looming shadow lurked over. She looked up startled to see another harrier upside down. Both cockpits facing each other. It flew away faster than who she could make out who was piloting this thing. As that one flew away, another harrier struck her Arwing shield. She jolted in her seat. "I could use some help here!", Fay asked. She pressed the handles forward trying to shoot the Xs and see what could come from it.

"I'm on it!", Miyu said. She dived down flying alongside Fay. Miyu looked on her radar seeing more green dots appear. She saw in horror as all kinds of these dots appeared in all directions. They were going to be outnumbered soon.

"Guys, we have more company.", Miyu spoke in her comms. Slippy rubbed his hands together getting them warm.

"I was hoping to wait a bit more but I guess, we're going to have to take it up a notch."

Without a moment to spare, Slippy slapped his wrist together to activate the new range mode the Arwing had. Once again Baal was formed and now was ready for battle. Slippy opened up some flying small holographic screens, checking its status quickly before charging in. He had his sights on the one that flew above Fay. While he was dealing with that, Fox had another on his tail. He shot at a harrier that was in front of him, only for it to twirl to it's left before diving down. Panther grinned and chased after it. Fox was avoiding light and heavy laser shots coming from the harrier behind him. He swerved up, blasting the Arwings engine as hard as he could. The harrier fired another heavy blast of energy hitting Fox's left-wing of his ship. The energy shields were low. Fox was surprised at how powerful these blasts were. One more and his shield would be completely down. He steered to his left doing a barrel roll in an attempt to gain the upper hand on the harrier. Fox had his gut telling him that one of these harriers that were flying had Leon in them but he didn't know which one. Fox turned around getting the scan of the area in front of him. Meanwhile, Falco fired a blast at the harrier he was chasing damaging it in the process.

"Alright! How's that!?", Falco teased. But his eyes saw that the harrier went into stealth mode once again had vanished. He hit the control panel in frustration. He radioed in on comms.

"Guys be careful! Those damn bastards are resorting to the stealth technique once again!" Falco warned. He jolted in his seat as the right-wing of the harrier was damaged. He can feel that harrier appear behind him, he didn't even need to confirm it. He turned his head seeing flames erupt from the wing. Bits of metals shard flew open instantly vanishing from sight. Sparks erupted as he started to lose altitude. Fox watched in horror as his friend's harrier started to produce more flames. Fox radioed Falco.

"Falco get out of there! Retreat back the island!", Fox ordered Falco to leave but all he heard in reply was a frustrated grunt from his ally.

_ Dammit, I'm hit. I can't go out like this! No fucking way!_ Falco would deny his death. The harrier was about to charge up it's shot when it was hit with a sharp red laser. The harrier tried to escape but was hit with another blast this time more powerful causing it to explode. Falco can feel the explosion behind him as he looked onto his radar to see where this was coming from. Bits of sharp metal hit the water creating large splashes of waves. Falco can see a Wolfen fly ahead of him. A voice spoke into the comms.

"You're off your game Falco.", a deep rumbling voice came on. Falco groaned but he knew he couldn't be ungrateful. It was none other than Wolf O Donnell. To the rescue. Falco felt embarrassed on the inside. He looked to see the lupine's cocky grin. Falco took a breath and shook his head.

"Guess I owe you one.", Falco said. Being saved by Wolf? Falco thought he would never see the light of day with that one. He knew the lupine wasn't going to live this one done.

"You repay me when we're finished here, You won't last long. One hit and you're down. "," the lupine laughed while flying away to help his allies. The lupine flew wild twirling his Wolfen around.

Miyu looked at the large X's keeping these things together. She stationed her Wolfen and began firing. She fired a couple of missiles hoping to get it to explode but nothing worked.

"Guys these things aren't breaking! We need to try a different approach.", Miyu said. A beeping sound came from inside indicating danger. She moved to her left but was struck upon impact. She flew forward but her seat holster held in her place. She struggled to get her bearings. A harrier used it's own wings to send Miyu flying. Slippy noticed Miyu in trouble and stopped pursuing the one he had his sights on. Slippy pressed a button causing his Orbital frame to flick out an energy beam sword. He dived down widening his charge. With one mighty sweep, he sliced the harrier in half passing by the explosions that were happening in mid-air. Slippy yelled out. 

"There's just too many of them! They keep coming and coming!", Slippy saw a couple of heated lasers headed his way. He flicked out the Orbitals frame reflector and send them back where they came from. Two more harriers appeared, then three more in a triangle formation. Wolf saw the approaching fleet, turning his Wolfen at them. Fox smiled upon seeing Wolf. He spoke into comms.

"Glad you could join us, Wolf! though I'd hate to say you were a tad bit late.", Fox said sarcastically.

"Better late than never!", Wolf replied. He set his sights on one of them, firing his ship's blasters getting the formation to break apart. He grinned. Now all he had to do was take them down one by one. Out of the corner, his eye he saw another Wolfen appeared right beside him. Wolf can hear a blast followed by an explosion. Panther came flying through the flames in the air. Panther managed to take down a harrier by himself. Panther waved through the cockpit glass seeing his leader once again. Wolf was now focused on getting rid of the harriers. He called out to Panther through the regular comms. Miyu appeared on his other side. The triangle was formed. Albeit with a temporary ally.

"Panther you with me?", Wolf asked.

"As always", Panther responded.

"And Miyu? You wanna join?", He asked.

"Be a shame to say no", Miyu replied.

Wolf chuckled as the trio split to deal with the harriers. Wolf locked onto one of them and fired. The harrier flew up spinning around to fire some shots. Wolf veered to his left to dodge the incoming fire. He steered away as another harrier fired a missile. _Man, these things have a whole arsenal in them...I like it! _Wolf's blood was running. He never experienced such an amazing opponent. Wolf flew upside down to see another one flying right below him. He smiled as he flew up twirling around, let letting himself drop before pushing his Wolfen's g-diffuser to the max. He fired a heavy blast hitting it spot on. The harrier's cockpit exploded as it crashed into the water. Miyu was getting more comfortable in her Wolfen. She had caught on easily with flying the Wolfen. She wasn't rusty at that. Miyu had her eyes focused as there was a harrier in front of her and behind her. She thought of something quickly. She heard beeping again and her radar was picking up an incoming missile. She tossed the Wolfen to the right, letting the harrier that was in front of her deal with it. The harrier only flew up as she was taken by surprise by the missile turning around to follow her again. 

_Ah okay, I see how it is._ Miyu thought to herself. She had three things to worry about. The harrier that she was chasing was no behind her. Miyu quickly dived down letting the missile follow her. She flew extremely closer to Ebirah. She went near the net feeling the intense heat. She started to go sweat already. The missile hit Ebirah. She flew around the beast firing at the harrier getting many clean hits disabling its shield and shooting it down. She raised a fist in her mini victory. She can see the other one-off in the distance having its sights on her. She grinned charging at it.

Back on the island the vixen and hare were watching everything go down. Krystal clenched her fist cheering the team on even though they couldn't hear her. Peppy bit his lip anxiously trying to see everything from a distance. But his eyes couldn't keep up with how fast the ships were going. Krystal clenched her teeth together making them grind against each other. Her trail swinging out. From a distance, she can see Falco's flaming harrier in the distance slowly descending to the sea. Krystal turned on her codec spoke. 

"Falco! You need to head back to the island! You won't last long!", Krystal shrieked. Falco struggled to pull up. Fox spoke right after she was finished.

"Falco she's right you need to head back to the island. We can take care of this on our own!", Fox put force into his sentence making sure Falco got the message. Falco shook his head. He slammed his fist into the panel. Falco used the last of the harrier's strength to try to fly back to the island. However, the battle still loomed on. Fox spun avoided two quick shots coming from both directions. He flew up only to be greeted by another one by surprise.

"Shit!", Fox screamed. Slippy turned his Orbital frame around seeing the harrier getting ready to destroy Fox. He gripped his large beam sword aimed carefully and flung it. While it was doing that the bright X's on the net started to blink. Panther can see the activity while avoiding being chased around by a harrier that nearly struck his Wolfen. It was a constant game of cat and mouse between each fighter jet.

"Excuse me my team members but we seem to have another problem.", Panther said. But before anyone could respond he flew forward receiving the shot from the back. He noticed the Wolfen's energy shield drop-down tremendously. His jaw dropped. He got careless and didn't see the incoming fire. Panther flew in the way near Ebirah. It was beginning to weaken due to the damage it was taking. Ebirah's screams slowly became weaker and it's body lowered bit by bit in defeat. Ebirah can see one of the harriers getting closer to it. With one mighty swoop, it raised its claw about to swing down. Panther near the surface of the water. The timing needed to be perfect. Ebirah chopped down it hit the harrier completely. Flames bursting from the damage and parts being scattered. Panther grinned as he flew up celebrating his small victor. But the light from the x's became brighter, blinding him. He flew around trying to regain his vision. Fox gained a high view after being saved by Slippy. He can see the light flicking. He buried his frow in confusing.

"What is that? What's happening?", Fox asked. Hoping anyone would answer his question. Slippy summoned his energy sword back to his Orbital frames hand before observing what was going on. He saw numbers pop up in front of him as he analyzed what was happening.

"Light particles used for transfer. Only it's on scale wide-reaching scale!", Slippy felt a small vibration come from behind him. He didn't feel that much nor did was he tossed around. He turned around to see a harrier charging at him firing at of its arsenal. Slippy noticed his energy shield drop slightly. But it wasn't enough for any major damage. Slippy pressed a couple of buttons activating his high powered g-diffuser before gaining incredible speed. The harrier couldn't reach as Slippy raised Baal a bit higher lowering his energy beam sword. He let the harrier fly right into it, sparks flying as the harrier was completely sliced in half. Slippy gave himself a pat on the back.

"I can't wait to show the others their Arwing OF.", Slippy said to himself.

Back on the island, Krystal can see Falco's harrier zoom into onto the island. Krystal and Peppy backed away a bit to see Falco struggling to land it. Falco braced for impact as the harrier struck the sand hard, sand flying everywhere. Falco tried to stay in his seat but his buckle was becoming undone. The damaged harrier came to a stop safely. Falco rubbed his head in agony. The temples on his head were pulsating in pain. He shook his head. Peppy and Krystal looked at the continuous flames the harrier still had on them. Krystal turned back to see bright lights flashing from a distance. Peppy noticed the same thing too. Peppy turned hoping to see Falco hop out of the harrier. He assumed the worse. 

"Krystal keep your eyes on the battlefield, I'm going to see if Falco is alright.", Peppy said. Krystal nodded to him without saying a word.

Falco laid back in his seat. He let out a snort being grateful that he's still alive. He tried to take off the straps that kept him in his seat. He fumbled around for a bit before throwing his feathers around in frustration. He can hear the sound of crunching footsteps before seeing a hare pop up. He smiled. Peppy peered through the broken hole in the cockpit glass. it was remarkable how Falco was able to fly this thing with this big damage whole in the center. Peppy looked down seeing Falco fastened to his seat.

"Peppy..."

"Falco..."

"How you've been?", Falco asked.

"I've been good", Peppy responded. "And you?"

"Stuck", Falco said. Peppy gave off a smile. But that smile faded quickly as it came when there was a loud stirring behind Falco. Peppy looked down in confusion with Falco trying to turn his head behind. It was a weird whistling sound but Falco sighed before his eyes became saucers of realizing what was happening. Falco then began to pull on the straps trying to get out.

"Peppy hurry get me the fuck out of here!", Falco screamed. Peppy nodded, digging in his pockets looking for anything to cut the straps. Nothing all of his pockets were empty. But he still had his blaster. He pulled it out.

"Falco I have an idea but you're not going to like it." Peppy held up his blaster waving it around. Falco squawked.

"IT DOESNT MATTER TO ME. JUST HURRY AND HELP ME BEFORE THIS THING EXPLODES!", Falco screamed. Krystal can hear the bird screaming. She turned to look to see Peppy holding a blaster into the cockpit. She gasped in horror. She quickly pulled out her staff before screaming. 

"Peppy what the hell are you doing!?", Krystal pointed her staff getting ready to run. "He's on our side!", she added.,

He ignored Krystal's question to focus on getting Falco out. Peppy held his blaster up and aimed. He took a breath in before aiming for the straps. Falco closed his eyes expecting it to hurt. Peppy fired a light blast getting the strap to weaken. Falco used his shoulder to tear through it regaining control of his upper torso. Falco tried to slither out of his seat. He held out his wing for Peppy to grab onto. Peppy reached for it and pulled Falco out. Without a moment to spare since Krystal was literally right behind Peppy ready to knock him out. Falco hit the sand being glad he was no longer in the damaged harrier. Peppy waved his hands around.

"Krystal no! I was getting Falco out.", Peppy explained. Krystal looked at the hare then at the bird and lowered her staff. 

"Don't scare me like that! You made me think otherwise", She apologized.

Falco jumped up quickly regaining his footing. "Apologies can wait, EVERYONE RUN SHE'S GONNA BLOW!", Falco tugged both of their arms in an attempt to get them to sprint. The trio began to gain as much distance as they can.

*KABOOM*

Fox can hear an explosion coming from the idea. He feared the worse. He piloted his Arwing close to the island to see Falco's harrier up and rioting in flames. He gasped in shock. He put his finger up to his codec.

"Falco?.....FALCO!", Fox screamed. Nothing came in. He wasn't close to seeing any bodies around. His attention became divided when the weird X platforms that were holding together became as bright as the sun. He heard someone speak over the regular channel. A voice that can send chills down anyone's spine.

"Sorry Star Fox, but you're too late!", a chilling and cold voice spoke proudly. Wolf hadn't heard this voice in a while. Not to mention he never thought he would hear it again. 

"Leon?", Wolf asked. The regular comms was silent for a bit. Wolf confirmed his suspicions. "I should have known you were behind this attempt to capture Ebirah!", Wolf shot down a harrier as he spoke his sentence. Leon shot back.

"If isn't Wolf O Donnell. I'd hate to make this so short but I have to go. You used to be lord of the pirates but now all you've been is fluff from the build-a-bitch workshop!", Leon laughed manically.

Wolf grunted and snarled exposing his teeth. He could see the remaining harriers retreat. There weren't that many. Leon was in one of them. Wolf yelled.

"Come back and face you fucking coward!", Wolf hit his control panel flying to the retreating harriers when his vision was cut off by a white light. When his vision came too they were gone. Wolf looked on his radar to see any signs of activity. Nothing. Fox lowered his arm to see if Ebirah was still around. The waves were beginning to calm down. One can see the black smoke rise into the air without interruption. Chunks of metal and damages harriers slowly sunk into the water. Only the silent roaring of Fox's Arwing cutting through the wind. Fox couldn't see or hear the beast.

But the great mighty beast has mysteriously vanished from the seas. Fox couldn't see any kind of activity. Fox spoke into his codec. "Does anyone see Ebirah? Fay Miyu? Anyone?", Fox checks a couple of small holographic screens to detect any life. Slippy answered the vulpine's question.

"No Fox I don't see anything. We need to see if the others are alright", Slippy suggested.

Fox couldn't believe it.

They failed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Finals are almost done on my end!


	12. Travel

Falco laid there on the sand trying to piece together what just happened. His hearing met with a constant ringing. He laid there gripping the sand with his fingers trying to crawl away. Falco pulled himself, using his elbows to crawl. His vision was blurry and swaying. Falco moved his legs to see if he still had them. He can feel his feet move around in his boots. He sighed relief knowing they weren't blown off. Falco can hear the roaring of Arwings and Wolfens surround him. He couldn't see anything though. Doing his best he looked around to see Peppy farther away hoisting himself up. While to his right Krystal was lying there motionless. She was closer to him. Falco reached out his arm.

"Krystal.", Falco called out only for it to be in a weak tone. His throat was unable to pronounce her name correctly. His words echoed as a Wolfen appeared in front of him near the water. His perspective twisting and changing. A black figure hopped out rushing to the vixen shouting her name. Falco needed to get his bearings. He closed his eyes resting his head into the sand waiting for his head to stop aching. A couple of steps can be heard coming from behind him. The intense heat of the explosion hitting his back. He can feel someone pulling off his jacket. His body raised into the air twirling him around. He gasped before hitting the sand with a soft thud. His back ached. He groaned in pain and suffering wanting to leave this god forbidden place already. This place...the enemy had already pushed him enough. Falco was to scream but just couldn't do so.

"What the--", Falco was getting his senses back slowly. His feathers ruffled in the sand. His body tossed around with his eyes hitting direct sunlight. He used his wings to cover his vision. His arms were now exposed to the humid air once his combat jacket was gone. He heard his name. He grinned weakly. _That voice..._

"Falco!", A familiar voice called out to him. Falco turned his head trying to follow the voice. A calm but a voice that he knew. A voice to keep him safe. The words echo until his vision was becoming straight and his hearing was getting rid of the ringing. Using his strength he tried to pull himself to that voice.

"Falco!", An orange like figure appeared in front of him hoisting him up. His eyes adjusted. He groaned in agony seeing a grey-furred creature stomping on his jacket disposing of flames. He looked to his left. He blinked forcefully multiple times. There was dead silence in the air with calm waves brushing along the shore however there were cackling flames nearby to counter it.

"Falco! Are you alright?!", the figure asked. Falco recognized the voiced now. His team leader Fox. He placed his hand on his ally's shoulder.

"I'm starting to think if I really prefer the air", Falco responded giving off a faint smile. He rubbed his beak near the front flinching his hand from pain. Falco shook his head. Falco was able to see clearly once more after several minutes. The adrenaline in his body catching up ready to give him a flight or fight response. He looked out towards the sea looking for the red shelled beast.

"Where's Ebirah?", Falco asked. He looked at Fox seeing his ears fold in disappointment. Falco tightly gripped his friend's shoulder. He figured it out quickly. But it was the first time they failed in years. Falco never thought it went like this. He was nearly close to meeting death twice. He didn't like what in store for him and he did not want that for his team either. No matter where they went trouble would rise or make itself present.

"Don't worry bud we'll figure it out. Help me up will ya?", Falco asked. Fox nodded and made Falco wrap his arm around his shoulder hoisting him up.

"Looks like the roles are reversed.", Fox snickered.

"Shut up you asswipe", Falco shot back. He smiled at his leader. Falco took a moment to wiggle his feet once more regaining his balance. Panter held Krystal in his arms. Shake her gently getting her closed eyes to move.

"Krystal!? Krystal!", Panther raised her more before seeing her tail flinch. She grunted in pain placing her hand on her head.

"Ugh I feel like shit", Krystal spoke softly. She used her staff to slowly raise herself. Her legs felt weak and she coughed inhaling as much air as she could. When Krystal hit the ground all the air went out of her chest rendering her motionless for a bit. Her body shutting down until it can find a way to get oxygen back to the brain. She looked up with her eyes half-closed feeling two waves of heat coming from behind her and in front of her. In front of her was the nice beautiful and welcoming sun. But behind her small bundle of chaos dwindling down. There were no strong winds to carry any embers. The sand burying the harrier swallowing it only halfway. Panther was behind with his arms out making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks, Panther but I think I'm good for now.", Krystal turned around to pat Panther on the shoulder. She gave off a smile reassuring Panther she'd would be able to recover well.

"I'm okay...you know it's not like I could have died too," Peppy said sarcastically. He dusted himself off of any sand and wiggled his fingers counting them to make sure he had all of them. He flicked off a piece of burnt sand on his shoulder. Peppy slowly made his way to the group before beginning to experience heavy breathing. He took a gulp and spoke once more. " I think I had enough exercise for one day."

Wolf finished stomping on Falco's jacket dismissing any flames. Wolf picked up the jacket observing how much damage it took. He flicked it to get rid of any sand before handing it back to Falco. Falco took the jacket from Wolf only nodding to him before taking a look himself. It seemed that the lupine saved him twice. On the same day. In the same battle. Falco scoffed internally. He had conflicted feelings. Maybe Wolf did turn over a new leaf. He had too. Why would Wolf want to get back on the opposite of the law once Corneria dismissed all charges? When the Aproids came Wolf was there to help them. Years have passed and threats came and went. The only time they went against each other was when two universes collided. But that is a story for another time. The lupine crossed his arms observing everyone and their status. _If only I got here sooner...Ebirah might have been able to get out._ Wolf thought to himself. He turned to see the vulpine. The vulpine had his hands on his head pacing around muttering to himself. Wolf walked to Fox getting him to stop in his tracks. Falco looked at them while pretending to observe his jacket. Falco can see a hole through the back. It was wide for such a burn. If Wolf hadn't come sooner the feathers won his back would have been part of the disgusting BBQ. Was he getting worse with flying as time went by?

"Pup. Calm down--", Wolf was interrupted by Fox's head shaking fast.

"No, I can't. I can't. I promised Ra--" Fox stopped himself before trailing off.

"Ra? Oh you mean the leader of the tribe", Wolf put two and two together. He only briefly heard the name upon meeting him when they first entered the large structure.

"Yeah. Damn, what are they going to think? That I'm a failure!?", Fox in frustration kicked some sand making then fly off into the wind. Out of the corner of his eye, Fox can see a large ship coming surrounded by small fighter jets. However, these were colored beige. A bulb struck within Fox. They were Katina ships. Wolf turned to see what Fox was staring at only to be shaking his head.

"Katinian ships huh? Looks like they were later than me", Wolf took a deep breath. He and Fox were standing next to each other. Slippy flicked his battle wrist out pressing a couple of things on it. Falco watched in curiosity.

"What are you doing?", Falco asked. Slippy tipped his hat.

"I gave the Great Fox our Coordinates so it can fly in safely. Since Ebirah is not here albeit which is terrible it can--with ease fly down here to retrieve us. All of us have the ability to do so. It came with the Great Fox was newly rebuilt and restored. Just that we never really had the chance to use it." Slippy explained. Wolf overheard this raising his brows in lowkey excitement. It has been a while since he had seen the Great Fox. It was faint but he remembered it is not too big and not too small. However, it was destroyed when the anglars came in. Or was it the aparoids? No, it was definitely the aparoids. Wolf needed a memory check at some point. Wolf looked at his battle wrist. He tapped it. Nothing. No light or notifications turning on. It was still water damaged. He looked over the Panther.

"Panther?", He called out. Panther twitched his ears upon hearing his leader's voice.

"Yes?"

"It is possible for you to summon Nomad with your battle wrist?", Wolf raised in the air. "Mine is water damaged.". Panther flicked his battle wrist on before going through to find any sort of setting. He sighed in disappointment before shaking his head. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, Wolf but I think we still have the older version of these things. We'll have to manually find it. You didn't give me voice control of the Nomad. So we're both screwed. It is in the air right?", Panther asked. Wolf moved his eyes in a different direction trying to remember if he did.

"Yeah...I think so. Nomad should be in the air since I didn't want water seeping in. You know how the tides can be on Aquas." Wolf replied.

The Katinian ships were still a bit far. Waiting would be required. There was rustling behind the group. Three shark figures appeared kept their distance. It was Ra. On both of his sides were Mako and Indra. Peppy was the first one to notice and alerted everyone. Ra closed his eyes taking a moment to hear the gentle waves of water. He took a breath. Ra opened his eyes to look around. He noticed the destroyed harrier. Or what was left of it. Fox drooped his ears and walked to the leader. Fox wasn't sure how would the old shark react. Wolf stayed behind turning to Panther to focus on trying to locate the Nomad. Slippy finished his task before plopping down onto the sand. He started to wiggle his feet back and forth. Falco moved to sit right alongside him.

"Fox...I felt Ebirah's presence...vanish." Ra lowered his brows looking straight into the vulpine's eyes. Fox can feel a chill run down his spine. He stood there motionless trying to piece a sentence together. He took a gulp--took a deep breath. His tail was lowered sitting between his legs. It wasn't like him to feel this much shame. After all, Fox felt he had to make it up to Ra. But for that reasoning to pop into his mind. He had no idea why. It wasn't like him.

"I'm sorry. We let you down. I promise, my team and I will find it and bring it back!", Fox nodded to Ra making sure he got the message. Ra raised his staff and slammed it into the sand. He smiled.

"I know you will. We are all counting on you. Fox Mccloud", Ra noticed the incoming Katina ships before raising his voice for Mako and Indra to hear. Both sharks ran back to disappear into the vast jungle. Ra used his weak hands to take off a necklace he was wearing wrapping it around Fox's.

"For protection and luck.", Ra placed his hand on the vulpine's chest tapping it for safe measure. He took his staff out of the sand before quickly walking away. Soon the leader was no longer in the vulpine's line of sight. For an old man, he sure was fast. Fox held the small fragment in his hand. He held it between his fingers observing it. The small little object seemed to be crafted out of an unknown material. But it did look nice. It was in the shape of a diamond. It reflects the sun's ray strongly. He pulled his shirt letting the piece drop between his shirt and his fur. He turned around to see a large square ship land. Off to his right Fox can see the familiar shape of the Great Fox descending down.

The large rectangular like door lowered. It revealed several soldiers with Bill walking down. He seemed a bit out of shape with his old combat uniform. It sure didn't quite fit him but Fox noticed it. A nice throwback when Bill was at the top of his game. Bill held out his arms.

"Never to fear Bill is here!", Bill uttered aloud. He gave off a big smile. Falco laid back using his wings to hold him up on the sand.

"A bit late don't you think?", Falco said. Bill turned to face him.

"Sorry about that fellas. But let's get you back to Katina. I'm sure yall are starving! While we're at it, let's get you some clean clothes. One that ain't full of so much sand!", Bill placed his hands on his hips looking at the broken down harrier. He had to raise his visor to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

"By golly, I haven't anything like that before! What is it?", Bill questioned Slippy who was the closest to him. Slippy looked at the Great Fox that wasn't far behind. The island should be big enough and give enough surface for the Great Fox to land. He answered Bill's question without looping around to face him.

"Only an exclusive look at what we're going against," Slippy said in a worried tone. Bill chuckled.

"Well, it looks like yall took care of them! Now that explains all those weird floating parts that our ship's cameras were picking up along the waves they were no match for you guys! Star Fox always showing the enemy whos boss!", Bill nodded in pride to them. Slippy only shook his head in response.

"You only got to see the teaser while we got an early screening..."

_____________________

_-Undisclosed location-_

The figure looked at the huge water tank that seemed to stretch for miles. The figure placed it's hand on the tough glass admiring the clear blue water. The figure paced along with the raised platform when he heard quick-paced footsteps approaching him. The figure looked down seeing his hyena assistant with a clipboard and some papers. Forda fixed his glasses before speaking.

"We did it, my lord. Ebirah should be in here right about now", Forda dug his pen into the paper checking off some things before a large whirring noise echoed through the facility. It happened at the large far end of the tank. A low shrieking can be heard from the far end. The whirring happened for a bit before it stopped. A couple of seconds went by before the whirring happened again.

"The glass won't break right?" The figure questioned Forda. They had a sort of high pitched tone but attempted to make it deeper. But they're presence itself was intimidating enough. It took years to get to this moment. It would be a shame for something like a crack in a glass tank to make it all crumble down to easily. The figure gazed their eyes at a large red shape making its way to the front of the long vertical tank. Large underwater collars surrounded its neck. Its pincers sealed shut with some sort of strong metal that glowed white.

"Forda you never fail to disappoint" The figure spoke. Forda smiled in pride. He took a knee down.

"A pleasure to serve my lord. After all, you are his blood" Forda replied

________________________

_-Aquas-_

The Great Fox hovered above the sand for a bit asserting itself into a fixed position. It took a few minutes for the Great Fox to finally land. Wolf took a good look at how large this new one was. Wolf felt his jar hit the sand as the Great Fox hovered over them like a beast. It's large body making a shadow to cover Wolf and Panther and any nearby ships. This thing was a flying tank It's long structure and bulky design make it seem so yet it looked slim. How much was the vulpine getting paid off of his missions? Man if Wolf could get a huge check like that, the things he would be able to buy would make a lot of things easier on the Nomad. Fay bounced up and down getting ready to leave this place. Miyu watched like she was watching some sort of large jelly bean. Slippy stood up dusting his pants off of any sand. So much of it, Slippy couldn't wait to leave. Though he wanted to give a parting gift to the species that took care of them. Slippy picked up his tablet and start going through some files on it. He broke his fixed gazed on the tablet looking up to address everyone. 

"Alright, the docking station will soon open. All working Arwings must be landed on. I'll take a good look. I think we'll have enough room for your Wolfen's too Wolf!", Slippy gave a thumbs up to the vulpine. Wolf only held up his hand.

"No thanks we'll locate our Nomad and we'll tag along with you." Wolf rested his shoulders. Fox walked up punching him lightly on his shoulder.

"Wolf no--we can take your Wolfen's in and possibly your Nomad." Fox crossed his arms edging Wolf to take his offer. Wolf can see the determination in the vulpine's eyes. Wolf can how much Fox wanted him to be in the Great Fox. Wolf bit his lip while grinning. He knew what he was pulling.

"Alright pup, but we're gonna need some help.", Wolf about to speak when Slippy jumped into the conversation.

"Oh, no worries! I can send Baal out find it. What is your ships orbital code?", Slippy held out his battle wrist with his finger dangling in the air ready to enter an input. Wolf blinked in utter confusion trying to figure out what he just heard.

"Baal?", Wolf dragged out the name while he was asking.

"The name of my Arwing OF", Slippy answered.

"Arwing OF?"

"The new name of my Arwing. Arwing Orbital Frame. It's a bit too long so I just called it Baal. A codename", Slippy explained. He shook his wrist once more. "Now what it's your ship's Orbital Code?", He asked once more getting a bit impatient with the Lupines questions.

"Oh, its uhhhh...I think--maybe....", Wolf fumbled with his words inching his gaze to Panther cocking his head to Fox and Slippy. Giving him a look of 'I need your help'. Panther looked down while shaking his head playfully before barging in.

"Slippy its 453-A486.78", Panther looked at Slippy giving an elegant smile. Slippy quickly put the code in and wirelessly sending it to his Arwing. Baal quickly shapeshifted back into his all range mode using its head to look around before giving sounds of its location. He flew off in the sky. Wolf turned to Panther.

"You had it all this time and didn't think to help me? You just stood there and watched!", Wolf whispered. Panther leaned in.

"I thought it was funny.", Panther replied snickering.

Within a few moments, A decently large ship came viewing into sight. Wolf was wondering how the Nomad was traveling when it was in stationary mode. His ears perked upon the realization of this new thing called 'Baal' was pushing it to their location. These things were strong. Wolf was glad he was on its good side. The Nomad remained in the air. Wolf turned around. _Jesus, they're gonna humiliate me. _Wolf waited for everyone's reaction. Baal pushed Nomad onto the ground making sure not to squash anyone. Baal landed back down before going back into its original Arwing form. Fox gazed at how relatively small it was compared to the Great Fox. He nudged Wolf in the hip. He whispered

"Mine is bigger", Fox tried to contain his laugh but nudged back by Wolf in return.

"Fuck you", Wolf muttered. Wolf cleared his throat.

"Well, then I'll steer the Wolfen's in. Then I'll dock the Nomad into your pup", Wolf ordered Panther and Miyu to gently fly their Wolfen's in. But he had to admit it was good seeing the Nomad again and in good condition. Wolf hopped into his Wolfen turning it on aiming it gently into the docking station. It was big enough to hold 4 and only 4. But times change and there has been an empty Wolfen ever since. Wolf raised the Wolfen a little bit so it was just a few inches off the ground. He carefully landed into one of the ports. The Nomad recognized this and locked the Wolfen into place. A robotic voice followed soon after.

"Greetings Wolf O Donnell. I shall check and scan the status of the Wolfen. Please exit out of the Wolfen." Nomad spoke.

"Alright. We have a new pilot for the third Wolfen though. Make sure she's registered", Wolf ordered.

"Very Well", Nomad replied. Panther docked his with precision allowing the Nomad to lock the Wolfen in place with a much easier time than it did with Wolf's. The Nomad was smaller than the Great Fox. However, it was their only home the duo had. It wasn't the comfiest place. The beds were hard as a rock and the gym was small. It was a small workout room next to it and there were only a 6 feet deep pool inside of it. It was usually used for Wolf to be alone with his thoughts. Miyu was struggling to get her Wolfen into place. She handled it pretty well for her first time.

"Jesus how the hell could I be messing up now when I was kicking ass a few seconds ago", She swerved to the right spinning the Wolfen around nearly hitting some of the crew members nearby. Wolf held out his arms making Miyu look so she can float in place. The others were getting their Arwings in without any problems. The only thing was Falco giggling for how stupid this whole thing looked.

"Miyu relax and turn. You're being too rough with the controls!" Wolf yelled out.

Miyu took a deep breath and gradually titled the controls turning the Wolfen. The Wolfen was tilting a bit too far but Miyu was able to fly it in without much of Wolf's assistance. She parked it but in the wrong direction. The Nomad noticed this and used its robotic arms to turn it around and lock it in place. Miyu hopped out. She swerved her waist left and right cracking some bones in her body--letting out a deep sigh of relief. Wolf smiled at the female.

"Honestly you're not half bad with the Wolfen." Wolf walked with Miyu as he was walking into the Nomad to start up the controls. Miyu shrugged her shoulds feeling a bit bashful.

"Ehh you know, once you pilot an Arwing any other fighter jet sort of blurs all together. But I'd have to be honest it's sort of fun flying it!" Miyu smiled at the lupine glaring into the grey creature's eye. Wolf looked back quickly breaking eye contact upon walking through a hallway.

"While I get to the main control room why don't I show you a quick tour on the way there?", Wolf asked.

______________________

_-The Great Fox-_

The final Arwing was parked in turning backward, while the outside mechanical gears locking it into place. Fox can see how big the new Arwing was compared to the older version. It didn't beat it by a lot but it looked like it was just a few sizes bigger. But for such a mighty size it sure was fast and hard to hit. Fox looked through the launching station he was in. The inside was revamped as well. There were still tubes to launch them directly into the Arwings, but they were more shortcuts to get there. Fox stood by Falco as the two were gazing out. Falco crossed his arms, shaking his head pouting. Fox knew something was us.

"Alright what is it?", Fox turned to look at Falco. "Since you obviously have something on your mind", Fox cocked his head to the right in a more of a parent addressing a child. Falco rubbed his arms. He was a bit chilly, he forgot how cold it can be upon the Great Fox. The cool breeze felt good at first but ROB would usually turn down the temperature. Albeit for his own reasons.

"Okay then...How about the fact that we're letting---", Falco was cut off for Fox to raise up his arms and let them flop in frustration.

"For FUCKS sake Falco give him a chance. Do you know what that means? It means giving people an opportunity to redeem themselves. He saved your life TWICE I might add", Fox laid against the station panel making sure to not accidentally butt press any of them. Falco sucked his beak making a tsk sound. 

"I know I get that...its--I don't want him doing anything funny. I know he hasn't been in any stuff recently apart from whatever he took that led him here just like us. Fox, I don't trust him yet." Falco gripped his wing and squeezed it. He cupped his fist and looked down. His feathered tail falling down with him. Falco cursed to himself.

"Fox I just...do-don't want you to get hurt. God forbid anything. I'm just looking out for you", Falco looked up at Fox to see his leaders eye telling something different. Not disagreeing with him but something else.

"I appreciate that Falco. I really do. This team is my family and it would be hard for any of you guys to go down." Fox placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm glad that you're here and alive. Wolf won't try anything. I can reassure you" Fox gave a heartwarming smile. They both looked to see the Nomad enter through the docking entrance. He can see Wolf and Miyu chitchatting while they are steering the Nomad. Fox pressed a button providing a channel for the Nomad to speak through.

"You guys can place that ship there. Don't worry The Great Fox is very sturdy." Fox laid off comms resuming his chat with Falco.

"Why don't you get some rest? You've been through a lot." Fox grinned at the bird but Falco smirked while declining.

"No can do this time. I owe Wolf. This will give me an opportunity to interview him but in a more relaxed way." Falco shrugged his shoulders playfully. He got a laugh from Fox. The vulpine pressed a couple of buttons closing the docking door. Bills small rescue fleet with fly around them. No need for them to be here. From a distance, he saw both Wolf and Miyu make their way to the nearby entrance into the ship.

"I see...I guess that's reasonable. Though I can understand why you're so hesitant. Considering the fact you'd thought you wouldn't be making it up to him so quickly." Fox leaned in using the station's panel as an armrest. Falco walked out of the room, he turned left into a nearby area. His boots hitting the cold metal floor in a rhythmic pattern. Falco walked past the large gym seeing Krystal working out. She was doing laps and gradually picking up the pace. Falco noticed she was doing it more and more. As if she was prepping for a battle all the time. Falco reached a relaxation area filled with couches a tv and a nearby bar. There were areas like these due to how big the ship was. Slippy was on one of the white couches on his tablet as usual. He was really stuck to it like glue Falco wondered if Slippy's vision will give out at this rate. He sat at the couch apart from him. The couch layout was in a square with the tv mounted on the wall in the lower center. Peppy was resting in his quarters. 

"What are you working on this time?", Falco kicked back his feet, resting his head in his hands. He let out a bit yawn. Slippy hummed to himself. The toad was swinging his feet back and forth. 

"I'm designing new blasters and giving you guys some weapons."

That last word caused Falco to fix his posture leaning into the toads' personal space.

"Weapons?" Falco popped the question. Slippy nodded.

"Yeah! Since I finally have a signal again I've been sending all my blueprints to Cornerians' research and development center. I also sent them to the Cornerians weapons development section as well. At the main base of course. You know how everything is split into all these sections." Slippy rolled his eyes in a cheerful way while spinning his stylus around his fingers. Falco stood silent. He let the frog continued to speak.

"We can't really rely on our blasters all the time. It's time to step up our game. Krystals staff was sort of a prototype. And I think I designed weapons to cater to everyone's taste.

"Even Wolf and Panther?", Falco asked worryingly.

"Yep even them"

____________________

_-Katina-/-Bills rescue ship- via communication_

"Are Star Fox returning back to Katina?", Oracle asked. He was talking to Bill through a holographic screen. The other council members remained silent.

"Yep! Though may I request a new change of clothes for the team? They are pretty banged up." Bill asked as politely as he could. Oracle nodded.

"Very well. We will create a new set of clothes. It seems you were late to whatever was going on. We saw everything via satellite." Oracle leaned back into his chair.

"I apologize for that sir. I assure it will not happen again." Bill took a deep breath bracing for anything the council member was going to through at him. Oracle rubbed his nose.

"Then you wonder why your request to be apart of the council gets denied."

_Ouch....yep, I saw that coming. _ Bill thought to himself. Bill did his best to try and not get upset about it. No matter what he did, it was never enough for them. Mashima brought himself into the conversation.

"We will honor your request. The outfits will be coming out of YOUR paycheck." Mashima shook his head in disappointment. "You always seem to let us down again and again Bill. We will discuss your current position when you return" Bill can feel his throat tighten. He blinked a couple of times. He fixed his helmet making sure his visor was covering his eyes completely.

"Understood--" Bill tried to speak but the holographic screen closed quickly as it came. He let out the last word. "Sir..."

Bill cleared his throat. He lifted his visor to wipe anything from his eyes. Even at his age, he would be mocked for being emotional. He loved protecting Katina and would do anything for it. But ever since the Council came into control he felt as if he was worthless. Bill never let his self-esteem go. But this time maybe he could let it out for a while. He would sometimes be berated and humiliated. Even being degraded by some of the Council members. He took everything in. He was built for this. He was emotionally trained for this when he first started out and worked his way up the ranks.

But just this time....he can vent and let it out....just for a while.

____________________

-_The Great Fox-_

The Great Fox made a gentle roaring throughout the ship. A gentle vibration that would be undetected but would act a hidden lullaby for those who wish to sleep. Falco made ROB increase the temperature so it would be warm and cozy. Wolf explored the ship on his own. He hadn't caught sight of the vulpine in any of the rooms. There were too many for his taste. This thing was made for a large array of soldiers but Fox had it all to him and his team. So far he stumbled upon the pool. He caught Fay there swimming around. The pool was a bit deep. He was traveling along with Miyu but she got wrapped up with Fay. Wolf can use this to train and increase his stamina but he didn't have the proper attire in any way. Nor did he feel like swimming around in his boxers. Wolf made his way walking past some sort of playroom. It had several arcade stands, consoles laid out and a ping pong table. It even had a dartboard. Wolf smirked. Maybe he would have the same night again. But there was no bar nearby this area. Wolf wondered if Fox was looking for as well. He wanted to wrap his arms around him. Just feeling his fur. His strong heartbeats. His toned bodied. What was he thinking? Did he really have a chance? Everything was going so well, something would sure as hell come along and fuck everything up. Wolf has his thoughts vanish when a particular voice made itself present when he hoped it wouldn't be so soon. 

"Looking for the bar area? You're a long way from it." the voice asked.

Wolf turned around slowly seeing the bird leaning against the wall in a cocky manner. Wolf grinned.

"Owning up to me already? I'm quite flattered especially--"

"Shut the fuck up do you want a drink or not?", Falco asked getting annoyed with the lupine's presence already. Wolf's smile faded away turning into an angry one. His teeth showing but he stepped back taking a breath. Falco smiled trying to get under the lupines fur. 

"Looks like you've lost your touch. Follow me to the bar", Falco walked away looking slightly a back waiting for the lupine to follow him like a little dog. Wolf paced behind him.

The duo walked with Falco in front and Wolf behind. Falco made a couple of twists and turns soon arriving at the bar. It was a self-serve bar. The wall glistened with a bunch of rare and multiple colored bottles. Wolf sat down on one of the stools while Falco walked around the counter. Falco dug through the fridge near the wall of it.

"What are you in the mood for?", He asked. His tone a much more gentle one. Wolf quit trying to be tough. He just really wanted a drink.

"Screwdriver" Wolf answered.

"I see. What a drink for you." Falco joked.

"Do you even make any sense bird?" Wolf shot back.

Falco didn't respond but gathered the ingredients to make the lupine his drink. A screwdriver is a popular alcoholic highball drink made with orange juice and vodka. While the basic drink is simply the two ingredients, there are many variations. Many of the variations have different names in different parts of the world. High-class drink associations have designated this cocktail as an iconic drink for those to wind down. Falco started to prepare Wolf's drink while Wolf laid his head on the counter. Falco noticed the shift in body language.

"Look, Wolf..you may have gained a lot our teams trust already. But you gotta earn yours with mine." Falco grabbed some nearby vodka placing it on the counter while looking for some oranges to squeeze.

"You haven't been the nicest one so far", Wolf replied. He gazed out one of the many huge plain windows gazing at some of the passing stars and Bills fleet which was flying gently around the Great Fox. From a distance anyways.

"Look. I appreciate you saving my tail..literally", Falco squeezed as much juice as he could with the oranges. After three it should be enough. Wolf stayed silent while Falco continued prepping his drink. Wolf rubbed his nose smelling the vodka that Falco popped open. Falco was nearly done finishing the drink. He combined the two liquids together using a skinny straw to blend it in. 

"Wolf...understand this...we may be on the same side for now. But who knows what will happen", Falco broke the silence. "I want you to remember one thing." Falco placed the completed drink on the counter along with a coaster placing some ice cubes into the drink. Falco served Wolf his drink, with the lupine looking at it. Wolf raised his head.

"You ever worked at a bar before?", Wolf asked. "You seem to know how to make drinks well", Wolf picked up the glass smelling. His nose arches going up and down at the nice smell it gave off. Falco didn't respond. Wolf shrugged his shoulders and began to sip his drink. Falco put everything back before speaking up.

"I really don't know what he sees in you", Falco threw the used oranges away. The sudden sentence made Wolf nearly choke. He looked at the bird in awe combined with shock and frustration. Wolf gripped his cup tightly. But not enough to completely crack in into pieces. Falco looked back giving Wolf a stern stare. But his eyes depicted neither anger nor gloom. But a look of expectation.

"Wolf if you break his **heart** I break your **face**"

Falco walked away leaving the lupine alone.

Just like always Wolf was left to be alone in his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember guys, all chapters are open to constructive feedback! Feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions


End file.
